The Girl at the Bridge
by rune stine
Summary: A past that has been haunting Rei changed the way she lives. As a result, she became a person who doesn’t let anybody be a part of her life. Minako does her best to become a part of it…a big part of it. Finally, Ch. 7! MinakoXRei shoujo-ai
1. Prologue

**Summary:** "Minako-chan, if I kiss you…are you still going to be my friend?" …I can't think of other summaries so that's that… Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes: **Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon and everything invlolved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**The Girl at the Bridge**

**By: Rune Stine**

-Prologue-

Loud cheers and voice of students conquered Juuban High School. There was a sports competition of five different private schools taking place at the Juuban sports yard. The volleyball team of Juuban High had just won the championship against all the competing high schools. Juuban students watching the game shouts a particular name, the name of the ace player of the volleyball team, the one responsible for the victory of the volleyball team

"Way to go Minako-chan! You're the MVP again!" Said a silver blonde-haired odango girl who approached the golden blonde girl with red bow neatly placed on her hair

"Thanks Usagi-chan, but the last team wasn't an easy win you know. How's Ami-chan in the chess competition?" Asked Minako as she wipes her sweaty neck with a towel

"Nobody beats Ami-chan on chess!" A tall auburn-haired girl wearing a judo outfit with an embroidered name of Juuban suddenly butts in. Behind her is a short blue-haired girl walking calmly

"I just got lucky for the second time, Mako-chan" Said Ami as she smiles

"You don't have to be courteous Ami-chan, you're the school genius. Hey, aren't you going to ask who the champion in the women's judo competition is?" Said the auburn-haired girl named Makoto as she triumphantly places her hands on her hips

"Who?" Usagi asked

"Of course it's me bunny-chan!" Makoto said, a little offended

"Ooh, I can't believe it! All of you are champions at something! While here I am a loser standing with you!" Usagi pouted

"Why, the track team didn't win?" Ami asked

"Well, not really. But it's all Mamo-chan's fault! He was supposed to come there and cheer for me, but he came there when my turn's over!"

"Well, at least he came" Minako said

"But he should have come earlier so that he could inspire me" Usagi said

"Where is Mamo-kun anyway?" Makoto asked

"Oh-no! I forgot about him, I'll see you soon. He might be somewhere looking for me! Congratulations by the way!" Usagi said as she runs away to find her boyfriend

Minako, Makoto and Ami sighed

"She's cheerful as usual, no matter what happens" Minako commented

"Hey, can you guys come with me and watch the table tennis competition?" Ami asked

"Sure, I really wanted to watch other competitions" Makoto said

"Okay, I'll come too! Let's go!" Minako said as she pushes her friends out of the gym

-----

Ami might find table tennis interesting but Makoto and Minako find it boring and neck-aching to watch. Other watchers turn their head to every direction where the ping pong ball goes

"I'll buy us drinks" Minako said, anything to make her go away without offending Ami

"I'll come with—"

"Mako-chan, look at that player, he's from the school that you almost lost into right?" Ami said without looking at Makoto

"Oh—yeah..." Said Makoto with disinterest and just decided to stay with Ami

"I'll come back, don't worry" Whispered Minako as she winks at Makoto

Minako went to the kiosks but there are lots of students falling in line to buy food. She groaned and went to the nearest seating area

"So I guess I'll be waiting here for a while until the people lessens" She said to herself

Minutes later the number of students falling in line to buy foods and stuff didn't decrease. Minako starts to get bored

"Geez, this is way boring than watching ping pong with Ami and Makoto. I'm starting to regret I went here" She said to herself once again

"Are you alone?" A tall brown-haired guy wearing a white jersey said

"Eh? Not Really. I'm just here to buy drinks for my friends and it looks like I should fall in line now" Minako said as she stands up

"I'll come if you want. The purpose of this sports competition is to build relation between schools right?" The guy said

"No thanks. It won't take me long, really" Minako replied, starting to get a little annoyed

"Why not? Your school is the champion in volleyball. My school is the champion in basketball"

"So your point is?" Asked Minako

"We look good together. A champion pair"

"You know, my mom always tell me not to talk to strangers. So I apologize but I don't have time for you" Minako prompted him

"B-but—wait—aah!"

An arrow was fired between Minako and the brown-haired guy. The arrow pierced the wall and left a small crack

"What the—who did this crap?" The varsity guy asked as he looks around for the source. Minako also searches for the one who did it

"Oops, I'm sorry. I must have launched the arrow somewhere else" Said a voice behind them

Minako turned around and saw a pale girl with a pony tailed long raven black hair wearing an archery outfit and holding a metal bow. She has a dark amethyst eyes staring blankly at the brown-haired guy

"Can't you practice aiming without hitting somebody?" The brown-haired guy asked sarcastically

"I didn't hit anybody" She said innocently

"Well you almost did! I bet you're stupid enough that you can't fire that bow properly!" Spat the brown haired guy

The raven-haired girl's amethyst eyes narrowed. Minako stepped back a little

"Wait, I just wanted to buy drinks. Don't fight here" She weakly said

To Minako's worst expectation, the raven-haired girl quickly reloaded then lifted her metal bow and aimed at the guy

"What do you think you're—Hey point that bow somewhere else!" The guy nervously said as he too took few steps backward. Now there are students looking at them

"I-already-apologized. You don't have the right to insult me" She said stiffly

The brown-haired guy whimpered and started to run and escape away from Minako and the girl. Minako calmed down after the raven-haired girl rested her metal bow down. Her amethyst eyes stared coldly at Minako

"Please teach your boyfriend some manners" She said as she walks away from Minako whose eyes are blinking

"W-wait! He's not my boyfriend!" Minako said as she follows the raven-haired girl. But before she can approach the girl some archers wearing the same outfit as the girl but with different colors gathered in front of her, losing her way to the girl. She sighed and just sat at the audience seat

"_So she's a participant player in the archery competition. I wonder what school she's attending to. I haven't seen her on last year's competition. Not that I remember everyone who participated in it, but she's like the type that is hard to forget. But then I'm curious. I want to see her play" _Minako thought as she attentively listens and looks at every player, searching for the girl she just saw minutes ago

Finally, it's now the women's archery. The five female archers including Juuban's female archer approach to their corresponding positions. Minako's eyes finally spotted the raven-haired girl. Based on the color of her outfit, Minako had just realized that she's from T.A. girl's private school. The school that had just recently participated in this year's sports competition. That's the reason she never seen the girl last year. Minako fixed and locked her eyes at the girl

As the game goes on and on, Minako couldn't believe with her own eyes that the girl from T.A. had aced all the targets of all types of distances from the category of the game. Even the other audience couldn't believe it. From 30 meters up to 70 meters of distance. They cheered for the girl although aware that they are cheering for a different school. Minako is one of the loudest cheerers

"Minako-chan!" Ami called behind her

"I thought no one will ever beat Ami when it comes to boring stuff, I guess you took her place" Makoto commented, Ami darted her an angry look

"Mamo-chan and I were watching from the other side. Why are you cheering for that girl? She's not from Juuban" Usagi accused as she arrives together with a tall handsome jet-black haired young man

"I can say that she's really good. Everyone here from different schools praises her" Mamoru said

"Even you, Mamo-chan?" Usagi pouted

"Don't worry. I'm just amazed, that's it. You're still the best" Mamoru said and Usagi clung at him

"Yeah, why are you cheering at that girl and not at our school archer? I've always known you as a school loyalist" Makoto said

"Just like Mamo-kun said, she's good," Minako half-lied. She saw the girl from T.A. walks out from the archery field towards the school library. The blonde stands up and runs to catch up with the girl

"I forgot about our drinks! I'll be back, promise!" She said along her way. Usagi and the others stared blankly at Minako's direction

"What's with her?" Makoto asked

"She didn't even see me holding these" Ami said as she lifts a bag of canned drinks

"Want me to catch up with her?" Mamoru asked

"Too late I guess. But I don't mind drinking two colas!" Usagi said as she digs the plastic bag Ami was holding

-----

-At the school library-

Minako wondered why the raven-haired girl went to the library. Juuban had provided the neighboring schools with school rooms for athlete students to stay and rest. She found the raven-haired girl alone sitting quietly at the dark hall of the library fixing her stuff

"You're amazing out there" Minako said, the raven-haired girl was startled but immediately got her poise back

"Do I know you?" The girl coldly asked. This offended Minako a bit

"We just met minutes ago before the archery competition started. When the guy wearing a white jersey insulted you" Minako explained to her

The girl with amethyst eyes looked at Minako's ocean blue eyes. And finally she remembered the blonde

"Oh, yes. You and that boyfriend of yours. Not to offend you but he's really an idiot, I don't really know what a radiant girl like you saw in him" She said as she zips the case of her metal bow. Minako blushed at the girl's comment about her being radiant but immediately composed herself

"Wait! First of all he's not my boyfriend. He's from a different school. Our basketball team's jersey is sky blue just like mine. And he's really a jerk" Minako said as she holds her fit sky blue shirt for the girl to see. But the girl didn't look at her

"Who are you and what do you need?" The raven-haired girl asked

"If I tell you my name and my purpose, will you tell me your name as well?" Minako hopefully asked

"...Whatever"

"Okay! I'm Aino Minako, a second year from Juuban. I'm from the volleyball team. I like shopping and watching TV. And the reason why I'm here is...well...I just wanted to thank you for making that jerk go away" Minako said

"I told you I'm supposed to launch the arrow somewhere else. So that was by a lucky mistake" The raven-haired girl said, trying not to look at Minako

"Come on, you don't have to be courteous. Like I didn't watch you out there a while ago. I don't believe you accidentally release the arrow between me and that jerk. Now it's your turn to introduce!" Minako excitedly said

The girl looked at her with annoyance, but Minako is still smiling at her innocently, which annoyed her even more. She looked away from the blonde

"Hino Rei. Second year from T.A. girl's private school. Now go away and leave me alone. You don't talk to strangers, right?" She said gruffly

Minako was taken aback when Rei told her to go away. She was about to say something when she heard a stomach growling. She was sure it was not her, so she looked at Rei who quickly holds her stomach and blushed. Minako tried her very best not to laugh

"What are you smiling at? I was about to go to the canteen to eat when you suddenly came here and bug me" Rei said as she stands up and lifts her things

"Wait! If I were you I won't go at the canteen. It's full of students and I don't think you like a place full of people. Come, I'll show you around at our school and take you to a place where few people go and eat" Minako said as she grabs Rei's hand and they walk away from the library

"Hey, I didn't say I wanted to come!" Rei protested

"Consider this as my gratitude! Besides, I have nothing else to do"

-----

Minako showed Rei around their school first before coming out of the campus to a nearby café. Rei wasn't interested on all the things Minako say about their school. But the blonde keeps talking and talking as they reach their destination

"Don't you ever stop talking? I don't like noisy people" Rei said as she follows the blonde in the cafe

"You should try to adjust to different kinds of people, Rei-chan. I'm sure your friends have said the same to you" Minako reasoned

Rei pulled her hand away from Minako's grip which surprised the blonde

"I don't have friends" Said the raven-haired girl and she sat down at the table seat not looking at Minako

"What? You were just saying that. It's impossible for a person not to have any friends!" Minako smiled then she called a waiter and ordered cakes and milkshakes. Rei stared at her lap, feeling small and angry each passing moment though Minako had not notice it. After their order arrived Minako digs in but Rei didn't touch her food

"What's wrong? You don't like vanilla cake topped with strawberry icing and syrup? Don't worry, it's my treat. And no one can resist this cake you know"

"I don't want it"

"What? But you're hungry right? Do you want me to order anything else?"

"No"

"Why?"

"What are you trying to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've already thanked me for making that jerk go away and that's supposed to be it. Why do you have to drag me all the way to here? And didn't you even notice you are still wearing your volley ball outfit and I'm still wearing my archer outfit?"

Minako looked at Rei then to herself. She gave Rei an apologetic smile before she speak

"Well, I just wanted to be friends with you..."

Rei stands up then leans her hands on the table and move her head closer to Minako's

"Look, believe it or not I don't have friends and I don't want to have one. Thank you for the treat but my appetite's gone now. I'll be going" The raven-haired girl said as she turns her back to the blonde. This made Minako loose her patience

"Why are you so mean? There's nothing wrong with people wanting to be your friend! And besides, it's not good to refuse someone else's offer especially if it's a food"

Rei ignored her and proceeded to walk towards the door of the café along with her stuff

"How can you make friends with that attitude? People won't understand if you are acting that way!" Minako said as she stands up to follow the raven-haired girl

Rei stopped at the door and faced Minako who immediately stopped walking

"I don't want people to understand me. So I apologize if I made you angry. Go find your friends or bother somebody else" The raven-haired girl proceeded walking

"Please wait!" Minako ran back at the table and grabbed a thick table tissue then wrapped the cake that was uneaten

"Please. We may not see each other again but I would like you to accept this" Minako reached the wrapped cake to Rei. To her surprise, the raven-haired girl accepted it. Rei finally got out of the café, leaving a frowning Minako behind

-----

-Outside the café-

Rei walked hastily out of the café where she left the pretty blonde girl. She found a trash can along the way. She's almost half way on throwing the cake that the girl from Juuban gave when she paused. She slowly withdraws her hand and looks at the wrapped cake

_It's not good to refuse someone else's offer especially if it's a food_

The raven-haired girl cursed with annoyance. She puts the wrapped cake inside her duffle bag then continued walking hastily on the streets. She didn't go back to Juuban for the awarding ceremony

-End of Prologue-

--------------------------

Well, do you like it? I hope you do. This is my second MinaxRei fic and it's angst!...well with a twist of humor and fluff I guess... Let's see if I have the potential to be an angst writer like master BlueAngelDust...Ja! Please RxR

Rune Stine


	2. I do believe we'll see each other again

**Summary:** "Minako-chan, if I kiss you…are you still going to be my friend?" …I can't think of other summaries so that's that… Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes: **Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon and everything invlolved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**I do believe we'll see each other again**

Minako went back to Juuban frowning. She couldn't help but to feel down at that time. She pitied Rei, and couldn't understand her at the same time. She just wanted to thank the girl, and be friends with her. How can Rei reject someone who only wanted to be friends with her?

Minako came back where she left Usagi and the others. Luckily they are still there, probably waiting for her. Ami was the first one to notice her, and then the rest of them waved at her. Minako smiled

"_If she doesn't want to have friends...then I pity her. That's all I can do"_

-----

-Rei's POV-

Rei hurried up to her apartment. She holds on the doorknob and tried to push the door to the right. But it didn't open. She looked at the doorknob. She forgot, that she was supposed to turn the doorknob and push it forward

She just realized that she's not living at the Hikawa Temple anymore, where she grew up with her grandfather. She pushed the door open and looked inside her new apartment. She compared it to the Temple

_I hate doorknobs. I want a slide door just like what we have at the temple_

_I hate modern living. I want it simple and I don't need a television_

_I hate to hear lots of voices. I want to cover my ears and go away to a place where there is no one who will bother me_

_I hate this silence. I want the voice of the singing cherry blossoms every time I sweep at the temple_

Rei comes inside her apartment, throws her things on the sofa and went straight to her room and lay her back down on her bed

-----

-FLASHBACK-

Rei is walking to a crowded place of a neighboring school. She tried her very best not to bump at anybody. She's having a great difficulty tolerating the noise of the students

"_...I can't believe the T.A. principal agreed to join the school sports competition. T.A. is an all girls private school. Not a common secondary school...what the hell is she thinking?_"

"Um...excuse me..." A voice sounded beside her. Rei looked at the owner of the voice. It belonged to a freshman who wears a different uniform. Rei recognized the all black uniform immediately. The boy came from Dr. Henry Thames Private School, which is just seven blocks away from her school

"What is it?" Rei asked

"Uh...I never expected to see you...here at the high school sports competition, R-Rei-san" The boy said

"How did you know my name?"

"Er...well...I always see you walking at the front of our school. Many guys at our school admire you...well...same goes for me..." The boy is shaking

"You didn't answer my question. How did you know my name?"

"Uh-you-you see...me and my friends asked some of the students at your school, and they seem to know you very well"

"Know me very well?"

"Well—they told me you're a little weird, but—" The freshman stopped as he saw Rei's amethyst eyes turn darker. Rei turned her back to the freshman and continued walking

"W-wait! Rei-san! I don't think you're like that!" The boy yelled back but Rei ignored him. The boy profusely hit his head with his knuckles saying 'idiot' to himself

"_Great. Popular for being weird"_

Rei decided to go back to the place where the other participants in the archery competition are doing their preparations. She changed into her archer outfit and grabbed her bow and arrow case. She noticed all the female participants are looking at her

"_What's wrong with these people?_" Rei annoyingly thought. The archer of Juuban approached and greeted her

"You must be the representative from T.A. girl's private school. This is actually my first time meeting a T.A. student, since Juuban is the most far neighboring school for you, right? By the way I'm-h-hey, where are you going? The tournament is about to start!" The representative wasn't able to catch up because Rei already left. The raven-haired archer hated being stared. But the thing that she really hated most of all is

"So your point is?" A voice of a girl sounded. Rei wasn't really interested but she looked at the owner of the voice anyway. Her amethyst eyes saw a blonde girl looking annoyingly at the tall guy who wears a white basketball jersey

"We look good together. A champion pair" The guy approached the blonde girl who took a small step back but not showing any signs of fear. They may not notice but Rei was observing them silently

"You know, my mom always tell me not to talk to strangers. So I apologize but I don't have time for you" Minako prompted him

Without thinking, Rei opened her arrow case and withdraw an arrow and loaded it to her bow before firing it

"B-but—wait—aah!"

"_Wha? Why the hell did I do that!? I could have hit somebody! Idiot. Now what?"_ Rei sighed in relief that she didn't hit anybody. But she had to make her mind work for excuses because of what happened. She needs to apologize. Not to the guy but to the blonde girl whom she thinks she startled

Rei hated this but she took a deep breath and

"Oops, I'm sorry. I must have launched the arrow somewhere else" She said at the blonde girl

The girl turned around and stared her ocean blue eyes at Rei like she never seen a human before. Rei immediately breaks the gaze so that she won't get caught looking at the blonde girl

-End of Flashback-

"I admit she's beautiful. Physically and mentally. Comparing her to me is such a waste of time" Rei said to herself

'**Growwwwl'**

Rei forgot that she hasn't eaten anything since the tournament ended. She lazily rises up and went outside her room

Rei also remembered that she had a slice of cake inside her bag. If she didn't take it out the ants will surely make feast of it. She took it and transfer in a small plate and started to eat it

"Not bad"

'**Rrrriiing**' The telephone sounded

"Rei here" Rei answered the phone

'_Good evening Rei. This is Haruka'_

"Good evening Haruka-san. I'm already home"

'_I've been calling since three o'clock. What took you so long?'_

"I told you we have school activities. Do you always have to check out what I do or where I go?"

'_Don't get grumpy on me, Hino Jr., I'm just doing what your dad asked us to do'_ Haruka said on the other line

Rei heard Haruka saying "ouch" on the other line. She tried to ask what happened but this time a different voice spoke to her

'_Sorry for that Rei-chan. Haruka needs to cook our dinner for tonight, my hands are a little achy. Do want her to send you a dinner?' Said the voice_

"No thanks. I'm fine Michiru-sensei. In fact I'm eating a slice of cake right now. You go on with what you're doing there and don't worry about me" Rei replied as she helps herself with the cake

'_Rei, please don't hesitate to ask us for help. Your father assigned us to be your guardians but I'm concern not because it is my job. I'm concern because you're a special person to me and same goes with Haruka' _Michiru explained

"Yes, I know that. That's why I also ask you to trust me if I say I'm fine and I'm eating well. Is there a time that I lied to both of you?" Rei asked

'_Yes._' Michiru simply replied without hesitation

"W-what? When?"

'_Just yesterday. Your teacher called and said that she was just concerned because ever since you transferred in their school you never had even a single friend. Is there something you wanted to tell me?'_

"..."

'..._Rei-chan?'_

"...I already told you about it, Sensei" Rei replied

'_...I see...so how was your day at the secondary school sports competition?_' Michiru changed the subject, to Rei's relief

"Just fine. Lots of students but somehow I got over it"

'_And what about the archery competition? Did you win?'_

"...Yeah. Thanks to your training"

'_I'm happy for you, Rei-chan. Now continue eating there and take a good rest okay?'_

"Okay. Good night to both of you" Then Rei puts the phone down. She was surprised to see the cake that the blonde girl gave her is now gone on her plate

"Maybe I'm just really hungry"

-----

-Back at Juuban-

"Minako-chan, you seem to be so spacey tonight. Is there anything wrong?" Ami asked

Minako looked at Ami, and noticed Makoto is looking too. Usagi and Mamoru are busy with each other

"Ami-chan, Mako-chan, do you know a person who doesn't have any friends?" Minako asked them

"...Well...no. Is there such a person?" Makoto said

"Of course no. That seems to be impossible" Ami said

"Well, I just met one" Minako simply said

"What? Really? Who is that person?" Makoto asked. Ami is eagerly waiting for Minako's answer too

"Do you still remember the girl who won the archery contest? She's the one I've been talking about"

"Oh, so that's why you left! You went to that girl and completely forgotten about us!" Usagi suddenly butts in

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you worry. But that girl helped me and I just wanted to thank her" Minako explained

"She seems to be so nice to help you. How come she doesn't have any friends?" Ami asked

"Well, that's what I'm wondering about. She's a little...er...a little rude but she still helped me" Minako said

"And what happened when you came there and thanked her?" Usagi asked. Mamoru turns his back to give his girlfriend's friends a private talk

"I showed her around at school...and then I took her outside to a nearest café to eat...but she refused to eat and walked out of the café"

"Why do you have to go in there?" Makoto asked

"Because she doesn't like crowded places so I thought I'd take her outside" Minako replied

"Didn't she even think you gave your time and effort to accompany her but she is still rude at you?" Usagi said

"Relax, Usagi-chan. I decided to do this. I thought she could be my friend—but...well things didn't just turn out the way I wanted it to be" Minako smiled at the thought that even Rei refused to be her friend the raven-haired girl still accepted the cake she gave her

"Even so...she could have just left you while you are showing her around at school" Ami said

"Yes. I thought of that too. She might have been embarrassed to tell me that she wanted to leave that time. There must be a great reason why she's like that. I don't believe she's rude either"

"Maybe she's mentally sick?" Usagi said

"Or just lonely" Ami followed

"Yeah. That'll be it" Makoto agreed

"Oh, yeah, let's go back at the gym. The awarding ceremony is about to start" Ami reminded them and they all went to the Juuban gymnasium. Minako paused and looked at the now deserted archery field. She imagined Rei's image of shooting the arrow on the target. The figure looked at her with cold amethyst eyes and then it faded

_I don't really know what a **radiant** girl like you..._

"She said I'm radiant. Many people used to tell me that. But if it's her...it sounds different. It feels good every time I recall her saying that..." Minako said to herself

"Minako-chan, let's go!" Usagi said

"Coming!"

"_Hino Rei. You may not consider it, but I am now your FRIEND! And I do believe that we'll see each other again!"_

Minako continued walking to catch up with her friends

-----------

Wow, I'm quite amazed at how many reviews I got for the first chapter. I do hope you like the second chapter and keep reviewing for the story. I really appreciated it, thanks guys.

And to **Anonymousfan**-yeah, I wondered about it myself. I just asked my brother what kind of bows do archers in Korea use and he said "Improvised metal bow"...So the stupid little sister (me) believed him. And when I read your review, I tried to research it and hell came on earth, there is no such thing as Improvised metal bow!

Don't worry, I've edited it and sentenced my brother to death :p Thanks for that!

And to all who appreciated my work, my loyal readers and reviewers, thank you very much and keep on RxR!

Rune Stine


	3. Part Time Job

**Summary:** "Minako-chan, if I kiss you…are you still going to be my friend?" …I can't think of other summaries so that's that… Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes**: Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailormoon and everything invlolved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**Chapter Three: Part-time Job**

Summer vacation is coming near and the secondary level exams are finished. Now they are just waiting for the end of schooldays. Minako, unlike her other classmates is surprisingly silent. Her friends are starting to get worried. So Usagi, being one of Minako's closest friends confronted her

"Minako-chan, if you're still upset about what happened a week ago about that weird archer from T.A., I advise you to get a grip and forget about her"

Minako looked at Usagi and sighed deeply before she replied

"Actually, I'm not really that upset because of that...well let's say that's half the reason why I'm upset. It's because vacation is coming and it will be boring if I stayed at our house and do nothing but to sleep and eat. I'd rather go everyday at school than getting stuck at home" She explained

Usagi lets out a sigh of relief now that she know why her friend is upset

"Geez, that's it? It's just because you don't want to get bored at home? Well if I were you I am the luckiest girl alive this vacation" Usagi said

"Luckiest girl eh? You're saying that because that's all you do besides having a date with Mamo-kun. That's a total of three activities: sleep, eat and date!" Minako said

"Well, I wish I can really do that this vacation. But because I need to save money to buy Mamo-chan a gift for our third month anniversary, I'm going to work at The Crown to earn extra money" Usagi said

Minako's face was brightened when she heard Usagi is going to work at the crown

"Really Usa-chan? You're going to work at The Crown? Can I join you there?" She asked her friend

"Eh? Really Minako-chan? Of course, that'll be fun! Uh...but you don't really have to work you know, I mean, you're parents always send you allowance" Usagi said

"Come on Usa-chan, I want to work because I don't want to get bored. Besides, I really need an extra budget for shopping" Minako reasoned

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, how about inviting Ami-chan and Mako-chan to work there too?" Usagi asked

"That'll be double the fun!"

-  
-Few hours later-

"No." Ami and Makoto said at the same time

"B-but Ami-chan, Mako-chan, it'll be more fun if you guys will work there as well" Usagi pleaded

"I know, I know. I wish I can join you guys. But I already promised my mom that this vacation we will go to my grandma's place and spend half the summer there. I'm really sorry" Ami reasoned

"What about you Mako-chan?" Minako asked

"I need to practice Judo. And I don't really want to work this vacation" Makoto said

"But you can work half-day, and then you can practice your Judo after that, please-please-please Mako-chan!" Usagi said as she pulls Makoto's back pack

"No is no. I don't want to spend my vacation on that karaoke bar. If you want I'll just visit you there everyday after my judo practice"

Minako and Usagi just sighed

"Well, I guess dropping by at the crown will do. By the way Ami-chan if you're back from your grandma's place visit us everyday okay?" Usagi said to Ami

"Of course. That's what exactly I'm planning to do after my vacation" Ami replied

"That's a promise, okay?" Usagi said

-  
-A week and a half later-

It's been three days since Minako and Usagi started working at The Crown. Now that it's summer vacation there are plenty of people visiting The Crown because most of them are spending their vacation at the country side. Makoto is on her way at the crown from her Judo practice when she saw Minako wearing her Crown uniform giving away flyers to all passerbies, not so far from The Crown where she works at

"Minako-chan, what's that?" Makoto asked as she approaches her blonde friend

"I'm endorsing The Crown. Actually this is Usagi's idea, I don't really know why I'm doing this" Minako smiled at her tall friend

"And where's Usa-chan?" Makoto asked her

"Well, she's—"

"Mako-chaaaaaan!" Usagi's voice sounded not far away from them

As Makoto turns her head to look at Usagi she almost bursts out laughing as she saw Usagi wearing a skinny bunny costume holding a very obvious hand written poster that says 'Come and eat at The Crown and get a free BUNNY PLUSHIE!'

"Usa-chan, what's with the bunny suit?" Makoto asked

"Mako-chan, what a good timing! Here, take this and help us distribute the flyers if you're really a friend!" Usagi placed a home made paper cap on Makoto's head. She had to pull the auburn haired girl's shoulder down to reach her head. Then she gave Makoto a thick layer of flyers

"Usagi, what in the world is the meaning of this?" Said Makoto as she tries to balance all of the stuff she's carrying and the flyers Usagi gave her

"You can leave your things at the back of the counter inside The Crown, Mako-chan. Thank you, you're a true friend!" Said Usagi as she runs away from Makoto

"W-wait, Usaaaagiii!"

Makoto growled in annoyance as she looks at her reflection at the car window near her

"Geez Usagi, even a pre-school can make a better paper cap than this!" She said as she adjusts her paper cap and went in at The Crown to leave her things

Minako just laughed at her two friends

"At least I don't have to wear any bunny costumes or paper caps" She said as she continues to distribute the flyers. Minako transferred at the alley where many people pass by

Few hours later Minako is still giving out flyers. Her feet are starting to go numb but she keeps on giving out flyers

"I hope this the last day I'll do this. If it weren't for Usagi I'd—" Minako stopped whispering to herself as she saw a very familiar figure crossing the street towards her direction

Rei, the raven-haired student from T.A. all girls private school is walking with all elegance without bothering to look at any other direction but straight ahead

Minako excitedly waited for Rei to pass by her direction

"Hi Rei-chan!" Minako happily greeted the raven-haired girl

Rei looked at the owner of the voice. Her amethyst eyes got a bit wide as she saw the same blonde girl she met two weeks ago at the sports competition. She stepped back a bit as she tried to remember what happened the day they first met

"Y-you" Rei said without thinking

Minako jumped and screamed in joy but not loud enough to get everyone's attention. Rei stepped back again, trying to get out from an embarrassing situation

"Thank goodness you still remember me! I thought you already forgotten me!" Minako said. Rei is wearing her school uniform. Minako thought T.A. might still have classes

"Seems so. Well, I'll be going. Work hard, blondie" Rei said as she continue walking and left Minako behind

Minako followed Rei and stood in front of the raven-haired girl

"Do you need anything? I've already told you I don't want to be friends with you or anyone" Rei said

Minako gave Rei the same sweet look that annoyed her the day Minako went to the Juuban library to bother her

"Do you still remember my name, Rei-chan?" Minako asked. That was the last question in the last world that Rei wanted to answer

"...to be honest I didn't remember. I apologize for being rude but if you don't mind I'm going home" Rei said as she continues to walk. Minako was disappointed that the girl didn't remember her name but that is not enough to make her give up. She tried to catch up with Rei but suddenly her feet got completely numb and fell on the floor

"Ow!" Minako whispered as she fell knee-first

Rei looked back as she hears Minako's voice who seems to be hurt. She saw the blonde kneeling at the floor, people are starting to look at the blonde, this made Minako feel embarrassed at herself, some tried to help her but before they can...

"What were you thinking? Tripping yourself in the middle of these people!" Rei said annoyingly as she helps Minako up

"Hahah...sorry about that. I guess my feet got numb because I was giving these flyers for six hours straight" Minako said as she tried to pick up the flyers that fell on the floor. But Rei is already ahead of her and picked up all the flyers and took Minako's right arm and placed it around her shoulders. This made Minako blush a bit

"Are you an idiot or are you really just full of energy? You never even thought of resting?" Rei said as she assisted Minako to seat on a bench near the alley (AN: Instant BENCH. Isn't the world of writing amazing? Having your own rules and everything...)

"Thanks Rei-chan. I know you're not really a rude person" Minako said softly to Rei

"I just did that because I have conscience. And I thought I might be the reason that you tripped yourself back there" Reasoned Rei. The raven-haired girl looked at the flyers she just picked up

"Why don't you just throw these papers so that you can go back to where you're working at and rest?" Rei said as she hands Minako the flyers

"Oh, no. I can't do that. Usagi worked all night to print these flyers. Besides, I promised that I won't go back until I gave all of this to all who will pass by at The Crown" Said Minako as she still tries to hand out the flyers to all who passes by. Rei didn't know what to react, whether she wanted to yell Minako that she's an idiot or just desperate to give those stupid sheets of paper to people

"Argh..." Rei growled and stood up

Minako was surprised when Rei grabbed the remaining flyers and started to distribute them, just like what Minako was doing seconds ago

"Rei-chan..." Minako was deeply touched that the raven-haired girl continued her job. She didn't know why Rei did it, and probably Rei didn't know why as well

Minako sweat dropped as she silently observed the raven haired girl. Rei not knowing how to properly hand out flyers, is giving out flyers with her brows furrowed. Minako finds it cute though

"Uh, where is this Crown bar?" The guy asked at Rei after she hands out the flyer at him. The guy seems to be acting dumb at Rei

On the other hand Rei was taken aback of that question and quickly looked at the flyer to look for details. She saw the location sketch, but instead of telling the guy where...

"Can't you just read it?" Rei annoyingly said. The guy was startled and looked at the flyer, after seeing the sketch of the location he apologized at Rei and proceeded walking. Minako silently laughed

After thirty minutes Rei finally managed to give the remaining flyers to passerbies. There was one flyer left but it was crumpled so Rei didn't hand it out. She gave the crumpled flyer to Minako who accepted it

"Thank you very much Rei-chan!" Minako merrily said

"How's your feet?" Rei asked as she fixes her hair

"It's a little better now. Thanks to you" Minako said as she takes out her pen and wrote something at the back of the crumpled flyer

"Geez, if you weren't hurt I'd probably ignore you. Please take care of yourself, blondie. I don't want to do this stupid stuff ever again if I see you" Rei said as she stands up and takes her bag

"Do you mean we're friends now?"

"It doesn't mean I helped you for the second time mean we're friends" Rei said

"Whatever. I don't believe you mean it. I think you're still my friend!" Minako said as she smirked

"W-what?" Rei said

"Minako! Minako!" The voice of Usagi sounded not so far away

"Usagi..." Minako said as she hears Usagi calling her. Rei figured that the voice was calling for the blonde girl

"Well, it seems you're rescue's here. I'll be going" Rei said as she starts walking

"Wait!" Minako called her again

"What is it?" Said Rei. Minako handed the crumpled flyer at Rei

"My name is Minako. Aino Minako. Please remember it Rei-chan" Minako said in a very determined and pleading tone. Rei didn't reply because she can tell the blonde girl was serious about it. Rei accepted the flyer and proceeded walking away from the blonde girl but stopped to say

"By the way, thanks for the cake...Minako" Then Rei walked again without stopping

Minako smiled

"Just like the first time we parted. But this one is much better"

------------------------------

EDIT: I've added some sentences in this chapter, thought it would be cuter...


	4. Setup

**Summary:** "Minako-chan, if I kiss you…are you still going to be my friend?" …I can't think of other summaries so that's that… Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes: **Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon and everything invlolved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**Chapter Four: Setup**

Minako's POV

Two days passed since Minako last saw Rei. She still couldn't forget that moment where Rei helped her hand out the flyers without hesitation. She stared dreamily at the counter while Usagi and the others are staring at her observantly

"What's with our Mina-chan? She's been like that since yesterday" Makoto asked Usagi

"I have no idea myself. She's been like that after I found her sitting on a bench two days ago" Usagi replied

Ami sighed and stood up. She just arrived from her vacation because her mother received an emergency call and needs to go back to Tokyo

"Have you already tried asking her about it?"

Usagi and Makoto looked at each other, to Minako and then to Ami shaking their heads

"No, not yet" Usagi said

"Then it's settled. Let's ask Mina-chan about it while there are still plenty of people around" Ami walked towards Minako while Usagi and Makoto followed

Minako snapped out of her daydream as she noticed her friends are walking towards her direction

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We should be asking you that question. You have been staring at nowhere since yesterday. Did you meet a cute guy again?" Makoto asked

Minako laughed loud but didn't blush which surprised her friends because usually if they mention boys Minako would blush and tell them about it. Now what could it be?

"Minako's out of it..." Usagi said silently

"No, stupid! I laughed because you thought I was thinking of a guy again! Well this time it's different" Minako finally spoke

"Then what is it? You're making us worry" Ami asked

"Yeah. You usually think of boys every time you do that staring-at-nowhere thing" Makoto added

Minako stopped laughing instantly at Makoto's comment

"Okay, okay. Sorry if I made you worry. I was actually thinking of Rei-chan. I met her again two days ago when I was giving out the flyers" She explained

"What? You mean the archer from T.A.? What did she say?" Usagi asked

"Actually, the right question to ask there Usagi-chan is: 'What did she do?'" Ami said

Minako sighed

"I really can't hide anything from Ami-chan. Actually, she really doesn't want to stay and chat. But because of unexpected happenings, she helped me distribute our flyers"

"Really? You made her do that? How?" Usagi was dying with curiosity

"Let's say my magic works on everyone" Minako said with pride

"Then why didn't you invite her here at the crown so we can meet her as well" Makoto asked

"I gave her a flyer before she left. I hope she read the note I gave her at the back of it" Minako said as she frowns a bit

"Are you really that desperate to be her friend?" Usagi asked

"Not really. I want to introduce you guys to her so that she can have more friends" Minako said

"But you said it yourself that she didn't like to have friends" Ami said

"That's why I'm trying hard to be her friend"

"I suggest you stop that Minako" Ami replied again

"What? W-why Ami chan?" Minako couldn't believe she's hearing it from Ami

"Her name is Hino Rei from T.A. Girls Private school right?" Makoto asked

"Yes?"

"Hino Rei is the daughter of Senator Hino, who is currently everyone's bet for this year's election" Ami explained

"And..." Minako said to get to the point

"Ami just said she's the daughter of Senator Hino" Makoto said

"So what if she's a daughter of a politician?" Minako asked

"Yeah, I don't get it either" Usagi was clueless as well

"Geez. Blondes. You really don't read or watch news?" Makoto said with dismay

"Actually, it's not really because she's the daughter of senator Hino. Rei-san is a very mysterious person. She even lived in a separate apartment, away from her father's. And what's more weird is she actually spent her childhood in a temple as priestess" Ami explained

"Now that's a little weird. She's in a catholic school and she's a priestess of a temple" Usagi said to herself

"She's not the only priestess who goes to a catholic school though" Makoto said

"She's not really a priestess anymore. After her grandfather's death and another incident senator Hino actually took and bought her an apartment" Ami said

"Wow, you do know a lot about Hino Rei" Usagi said

"It's because senator Hino's rival politicians spread this kind of rumors to ruin his image"

Minako thought silently before she spoke

"You said after the death of her grandfather there was another incident" Minako said

"That I didn't know anymore. I tried to research about that one time and it's like senator Hino paid all media sorts to stop publishing rumors" Ami said

"But I don't really get why I should stop making friends with her" Minako said to Ami

"Because it seems like she's trying to heal a wound that is almost impossible to heal Mina-chan" Ami replied

"But isn't it better if she had friends around her so that she can heal that wound faster?" Minako reasoned

"Just by looking at her for the first time, I can already tell that she's type of person who has a very high pride" Makoto commented

"Well, I'm not really a specialist when it comes to that. But I do agree with Minako" Usagi said, clapping her hand to Minako's as they wink at each other with agreement

-------

Rei's POV

Rei relaxed herself on a sofa at the living room while silently reading. It's Saturday and there nothing else to do. Suddenly the doorbell on her door sounded

"Who is it?" She asked

"Rei-chan, it's us" a voice of a woman sounded

Rei let out a small smile and opened the door

"Good morning Michiru-sensei, Haruka-san" Rei greeted half-heartedly

"Why? Aren't you happy we're here?" Haruka said patting Rei's head which annoyed Rei a bit

"Not really. I know it's your job to check me if I'm still alive every weekends" Rei said lazily as she goes back and sat down on the sofa she was sitting on a while ago

"But you know what, because it's already your summer vacation we'll be visiting more often" Haruka said as she lifts the book Rei was reading

"What? You're joking right? Rei said with disbelief

"Actually, we really plan to make it four times a week" Michiru said as she places the grocery bags on Rei's kitchen

"And what are you suppose to do here? Watch my every move like you're watching a TV? What did Dad told again anyway?" Rei protested

"Michiru and I decided this on our own, Rei. Your dad has nothing to do with it" Haruka said with serious tone. Rei stopped talking back

Michiru walked towards Rei and her blonde lover. She looked at Rei and held the girl's face with her hands

"Now, now. Look at yourself. You've lost weight again" Michiru stared at Rei with sad and worried eyes

Rei can't look at Michiru's honest eyes for more than ten seconds. She looked away just to see another serious stare from Haruka

"Don't you ever quit? Aren't you getting sick of me and my stubbornness? How many times do you have to try and cheer up a person who doesn't deserve your kindness?" Rei said in a weak tone, her tears starting to fall down from her pale cheeks

Michiru smiled and wiped the tears from Rei's cheeks

"We don't care who you are or what you did. Although we're not blood-related we treat you more than a younger sister. What's important is you need us. Even if we can't get back the things you lost we'll keep on trying until we hear you laugh again. Now, what do you want for breakfast? Can you help me with the groceries?" Michiru said. Rei smiled and nodded

"I want the usual" Rei said as she stands up and followed Michiru on the kitchen, with smile across her face

Haruka stared at her lover and Rei. She shifted and sat at the sofa next to where Rei sat. She noticed she sat at something bulky. She stood up again to look at whatever she sat at

'_Oh, it's Rei's bag. I wonder if she really gets good grades just like what her teachers said when Michiru called them_' Haruka opened Rei's bag and started to look at the girl's notebooks and test papers. The notebooks are almost empty and unused but Rei's tests results are pretty amazing. Haruka wondered what kind of technique Michiru did to Rei when they're at their tutoring sessions

Haruka noticed a folded paper along with the test papers. She can tell it's different from the rest because it was colored. Out of curiosity she took the colored paper and looked at it. It's a flyer that says 'The Crown Karaoke Bar'. Haruka was about to throw the paper when she got a glimpse of Rei's name at the back of the flyer. She read the note and couldn't believe her eyes:

_Rei-chan, please come and visit me at the Crown where I work. I'll treat you again with whatever you want to order! _

_Be good! I'll be waiting okay?_

_Minako-chan_

"Be good, eh?" Haruka said as she places the paper inside her pocket and walked to the kitchen where Rei and Michiru are busy preparing breakfast. She placed an arm on both Rei and Michiru's shoulders and hugged them

"I have an idea. Why don't we get out for fun tomorrow? Just the three of us" Haruka said

"Eh? You're not going to bring me to an amusement park again, aren't you?" Rei asked and sweatdropped

"Of course not. This time it's different" Haruka replied

Michiru gave her blonde lover a questioning look. Haruka winked at her. That only means she's going to tell her later if Rei isn't around

------

-The next day-

"Where are we going anyway? If we're not going to an amusement park, malls, movies or even restaurants, then where?" Rei asked impatiently as she walks lazily between Haruka and Michiru

"How many times do I have to tell it's a surprise? What a very impatient girl you are" Haruka said

"You don't want to spoil Haruka's surprise, do you? Let's just hope that Haruka knows where she's taking us..." Michiru said to Haruka who sweatdropped and turned slightly to look at her pocket for the flyer to check for directions

"Don't worry, we're almost there" Haruka replied

Few minutes later they entered a crowded fast food at the front of Crown karaoke bar. Rei started to hiss at Haruka, telling the tall handsome woman that she hated crowded and noisy places. Haruka just ignored her while Michiru tried to calm the raven haired girl down. Haruka silently looked at the other side of the road where the Crown is located

"Haruka-san. What on earth came in your mind that you invited us here in this...place!" Rei said, afraid to look any other direction but to Haruka and Michiru's

"I thought you can already adjust to it because you were able to go to the Sports competition where there were lots of students who participated" Haruka said

"That is different, this is a small crowded place. People are closer and noisier here. Is there any other place we can go? Somewhere less crowded?" Rei asked

Haruka expected Rei to ask that question

"That karaoke bar seems to be less crowded" Michiru said, pointing at the Crown

Rei looked at where Michiru is pointing. She's never been to this kind of place but the karaoke bar's name seemed to be familiar

"Just take me out of this place" Rei stands up to follow Haruka who leads the way then followed by Michiru

-Minako's POV-

"W-what? You want me to cover and watch the back door for you?" Minako asked in disbelief

"Please Mina-chan! This'll be the last time! Manager doesn't want boyfriends coming around so I have to see Mamo-chan secretly at the employee's entrance" Usagi pleaded

"But you see Mamoru-kun after work and walks you home. Why do you have to see him this time?" Asked Minako

"Because...you'll understand if you already have a serious relationship! So please-please-please?"

"And what am I going to say if Manager asked me where you are?"

"Tell him I have an emergency call and will go back immediately!" Usagi replied, telling Minako the first thing that came to her mind

"That's what I told him just yesterday!" Minako protested

Usagi's cell phone rang

"Oh, it's Mamo-chan! You're the expert, you can reason anything! I'm counting on you!" Usagi said as she runs to the employee's entrance

"H-heeeeey! You only have ten minutes!" Minako yelled back at Usagi who replied by waving a hand. Minako sighed and leaned against a wall

_You'll understand if you already have a serious relationship_

"What does she mean by that? That I'm not being serious with my boyfriend...er ex-boyfriend?" Minako sweat-dropped and sighed

"_But he's the one who is not serious about me. He didn't even bother to walk me home after school like Mamo-kun and Usa-chan. He doesn't even give me a call on my cell phone. Do I have to do that? It will look like I'm the one who is after him...which is not true" _Minako thought, then shook her head telling herself that she needs to go stay alert and cover for Usagi

-Rei's POV-

Rei and her guardians entered the Crown and took their seats at the farthest row. Haruka looked at every employee and waitress walking around, wondering which one of them is Minako

"Are looking for someone, Haruka-san?" Rei asked as she notices Haruka's eyes wandering round the bar

"Not really. I just noticed that the girls that are working here are quite young, your age maybe" Haruka replied

"Maybe it's their summer job," Michiru added then she continued

"Do you happen to know any of them Rei-chan?"

Rei only looked at the female employees, since she came from an all girls private school. But she didn't recognize any of them

"No" Rei honestly replied while shaking her head a bit

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked

"Yeah"

"How about that cute girl there at the counter?" Haruka pointed a red haired girl

"Rei will definitely tell us if she recognizes any of them Haruka" Michiru answered her lover. Haruka finally gave up on it and took a menu booklet to order

"You're really acting weird today Haruka-san" Rei commented as she lazily looks at the menu booklet

--Back at Minako's--

"Usagi! It's already fifteen minutes!" Minako hissed impatiently at the employee's entrance door. Seconds later Usagi comes in smiling dreamily

"Thanks Mina-chan, you—"

"--Made my day. I know so stop daydreaming and let's go back before that annoying Kisune gets suspicious and tells manager-san what we're doing" Minako cuts her out and they walked back inside the bar. Suddenly Minako held Usagi's hand to stop her

"M-Mina-chan? Why? Did you forget something?" Usagi asked

Minako hesitated for a moment, then asked Usagi

"Usagi, is there anything wrong with me?"

"Duh, none! What kind of a question is that?"

"...because...I think there's something I need to change about myself" Minako said

Usagi went silent for a second then smiled

"Nothing's wrong with you okay? The only thing is, you haven't found the one that is meant for you yet. When the time comes, you will definitely find someone who will accept you as you are, respect, and take care of you"

"...I hope so" Minako smiled a bit. Then her smile became wider for some reason

"Did that cheer you up?" Usagi asked

"Mostly" Minako giggled as she runs inside the bar

"H-hey! Unfair! Something just came in your mind!" Usagi followed her fellow blonde friend

--Inside the bar--

"C'mon, why were you giggling? Did you just think of someone new?" Usagi insisted as she holds the sleeves of Minako's working uniform, never planning of letting it go until she hears an answer

Minako sighed then lets out another smile

"You're right. I know that the person that I'm looking for has yet to come in my life. That's why I'm going to enjoy myself while waiting for that time to come"

Usagi thought for a minute, understanding what Minako just said word by word. After few seconds she jumped then hugged her best friend

"That's the Aino Minako I know!"

--At Rei's table—

Haruka's eyes never stay at one direction. She looks at Rei every minute. The raven-haired girl lazily turns the pages of the menu, not even caring about her surroundings. Michiru elbowed Haruka's arm, telling her to start ordering food. However, Haruka will not be satisfied until she confirms that Rei met a friend

"Erm...Rei-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You've been in school for six months, right? What do you think of T.A.?" Haruka asked, starting with an easy question

"Nice school I guess"

"How about the teachers?"

"Very professional"

"...And the students?"

"Noisy and annoying"

"Is that so? Is the student president telling them to be quiet?"

"Why should I? They're already old enough to discipline themselves!" Rei replied, almost yelling

"Oh, so you're the class president. That's great!"

"It's not!"

"Well, how about friends?" Haruka asked the forbidden question, Michiru looked up and turned to face her lover with a rather alarming look

Rei expected the question from the very start. She knew Haruka doesn't want to offend her or anything. She could have said 'No' without hesitation. But for some reason, she remembered Minako

'_Whatever. I think you're still my friend!'_

Rei shook her head a bit. Michiru just found it amusing that for the first time, Rei didn't yell at Haruka for asking the question. It's like Rei wanted to say 'yes', but didn't have the guts to tell them

Haruka sighed carefully. She was also surprised that Rei didn't lose her temper. Rei's thoughts are very deep, so deep that it's making her real answer visible for her two guardians to see

Rei suddenly realized that she's been spacing out. She readies herself to yell at Haruka when she saw a very familiar bubbly and noisy blonde girl at the counter. Rei cursed and covered her face with the menu book

"Rei-chan, are you alright?" Michiru suddenly asked

"Huh? Er...I'm alright! Michiru-Sensei, I suddenly wanted to watch a movie...can we please?" Rei asked, her voice is shaky and her cheeks are blushing

Haruka looked at the counter. There are two new girls who just arrived and wear the same uniform as the other waitresses. That has to be one of them. All that she has to do is to find out which one is Minako

Haruka stood up and walked towards the counter where Minako and Usagi are standing

"Ha-Haruka-san, don't—argh" Rei hissed at Haruka who obviously ignored her. Michiru giggled then looked at Rei, the girl is whispering something to herself

"_Why do I always end up seeing her?! That's why this Crown bar sounds familiar!"_

Haruka approached the other two blondes. Usagi and Minako both blushed as Haruka gave a handsome smile

"C-can we help you?" Usagi asked nervously

"Actually, yes. I would like to order something, young ladies" Haruka said

Minako was supposed to reply when Usagi cuts in

"Sure, you could have called me from where you're seated!"

"Yeah, I know. But it seems you will need a hand from your pretty friend here to carry these orders our table" Haruka said as she hands a piece of paper, listing Michiru's and her order (Rei wasn't able to take her order)

"Sure! I'll help her don't worry!" Minako anchors her arm to Usagi's shoulders

"I'll be seeing you on our table okay?" Haruka winked

------------

Yeeeesssss! Finally I was able to update one of my stories!

First of all, I apologize for being gone for almost the whole year hahaha...somebody locked me up at my closet...Well, actually the truth is I'm already working and almost turning into a workaholic so it's almost frustrating that I couldn't update when my readers kept strangling me to death telling me to update update and update. Well I myself can't wait what will happen. R&R please! Thanks guys for reading!

Ja!

Rune Stine


	5. A New Friend

**Summary:** "Minako-chan, if I kiss you…are you still going to be my friend?" …I can't think of other summaries so that's that… Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes: **Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon and everything invlolved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**Chapter Five: A New Friend**

Haruka walks back to where Rei and Michiru are seated. Her face looked satisfied as she looks at Rei who is holding the menu booklet with her shaking hands to cover her face.

'_This is crazy! Why am I afraid of that girl?_'

For seven minutes of waiting, Rei flipped the pages of the menu booklet for almost twelve times. Haruka and Michiru drink their coffee that they ordered earlier, chatting about certain things that didn't interest Rei a bit

"Is there something wrong Rei?" Haruka asked

"N-nothing...can I go to the ladies room?" Rei asked as she stands up

"I'll go with you" Michiru said

"Are you hiding from someone?" Haruka innocently asked

Rei stopped from her tracks. It was a big mistake that she did. Although Haruka is not a psychiatrist, she doesn't need to be one to figure out her actions

Rei tried to reply by opening her mouth and speak. But no words are forming instead she bowed her head down. She never wanted to do this but...

"S-sorry! I have to go somewhere!" Rei rushed towards the exit. She almost hit Usagi who is carrying a tray but managed to stay out of the way in time

"Rei!" Haruka called the raven-haired girl back but she ignored her as she successfully escaped out of The Crown

Minako just came out from the kitchen room, but she was hell sure that she heard someone yell the name 'Rei'. She is aware that it is not a common name, but she had the strong feeling that someone is calling Hino Rei. The Rei she met. Minako turned her head to see, but instead, she saw Haruka and Michiru standing, looking worried

Usagi approached her immediately

"Mina-chan! I saw her! I saw the archer that you met in the sports competition!"

"Where is she?" Minako asked, looking around

"...uh, well...she ran out of the exit. I don't know why. But the handsome man whom we took order called her, they might be related" Usagi replied

Minako looked at Haruka and Michiru who is now looking at her. Haruka sighed and walked towards them

"Excuse me if I'm being nosy. But can I please know which one of you is Minako?" Haruka asked

Slowly, Minako raised her hand slightly. Haruka smiled and reached a hand to introduce herself

"Hello, Minako-san. I am Tennoh Haruka, this is Kaioh Michiru. Do you happen to know Hino Rei?"

Minako's eyes widened and she lively smiled at them

"Yes! Rei-chan is my friend! I'm Aino Minako. This is my friend Tsukino Usagi!" Usagi bowed shyly as she was being introduced

"It's really surprising to hear that Rei made some friends. We are Rei's guardians. Are you from T.A. school as well?" Michiru asked

"No, Michiru-san. We're from Juuban high school. I met Rei from the sports competition more than a week ago"

"...I see." Michiru looked at Minako and Usagi with amusement

"Why don't we take our seats? I think it's better that we talk there than to stand here with you carrying the food we ordered" Haruka said as she took the other tray Usagi was carrying

"B-but aren't you going to follow Rei-san? She must be somewhere now" Usagi asked

"Don't mind her. She's probably back at home for sure. Rei hated to go out and get mixed with other people. We'll call her later" The handsome blonde replied back after letting out a sigh

Minako looked at the door exit. If she were only ten seconds earlier she could have seen and stop Rei from running. Why did she run anyway? Is it because of her guardians? Is it because she doesn't like the place? Or is it because of her?

Without thinking Minako took her crown apron off and ran towards the exit

"Wait, Minako! You don't even know where she went to--great, she didn't hear me..." Usagi called back at Minako but was too late. Haruka was speechless while Michiru is calmly holding her tea without worries

"Usagi-san, why don't you join us for a tea?"

**---**Somewhere near the park**---**

Rei catches her breath as she crosses a small park bridge in a less populated area of the park where people rarely go. She stopped in the middle to lean and rest

"This...is one of the worst days of my life...I'm never, ever going out with them ever again!"

"...Onee-chan?"

Rei seized her thought as she heard someone speak. She looked to where the voice came from. It was from a girl around five or six, her jet black hair almost touching her small shoulders. Possessing violet orb in each eye, she looked innocently at Rei

"Are you talking to me?" Rei asked, though they're the only ones in the bridge

The girl nodded with enthusiasm

"Where are your parents?"

The girl thought for a second, and then she looked at the sky and pointed at nowhere. Rei understood immediately

"I don't know where. But Meioh-sensei said that they are behind those clouds...but I don't know which. How about you Onee-chan, are your parents behind one of those clouds as well? Do you know which?" The girl asked

Rei looked at the sky again

"...My mother is. I bet she knew your parents"

"How about your father, onee-chan? Is he already out from the clouds?" The girl said

Rei's amethyst eyes darken as she hears about the word 'father'

"No. My father is not from the clouds"

Their conversation was interrupted when they heard noises. It was from a group of kids walking distant from them

"Oh, my friends are already here! I need to go Onee-chan! See you again sometime!"

The girl ran towards the group of kids and they walked to the other side of the park. The girl looked back for the last time and waived her hand to say goodbye to her new onee-chan. Rei just stood there looking at the girl as they disappear from sight. Rei shook her head and sighed stressfully. Her stomach growled and she cursed under her breath

"...I guess I need to go home"

---------

--Minako's--

Minako stopped in front of a comic store to catch her breath from running. Her legs were tired but she can't go back, or else Usagi and Rei's guardians will laugh at her stupidity. She blushed profusely at the thought

'_Now...where to find Rei-chan? How stupid, she could've been home by now. But I can't help it. I want to talk to her again. I want to know more about her. I'm really curious about her...I want to—'_

Minako shook her head and turned her face to every direction she can look, hoping to get a glimpse of a raven haired Rei. She thought of calling Usagi but as she finds out her pocket is empty, she lets out a small sigh

"Okay. I think I'm getting a bit paranoid...I even left my apron with my cell phone in the pocket" Minako whispered to herself as she sweat dropped. No money and no communication

While resting her feet and looking around, she noticed a huge flat screen TV on a tall building which is usually used for advertisements. Her attention focused on the screen as she saw a very familiar amethyst orbs. Only this time it's darker and it belongs to a man about forty years of age

Minako just realized that the owner of those eyes is no other than Rei's father, Senator Hino. Minako did not bother listening to whatever the Senator is saying on the TV. She observed the man and his features carefully. True that Rei had his blank amethyst eyes, his cold personality, and his pride. But Rei's lips, nose, her white skin, and her warm aura perhaps came from her mother. But Minako hasn't seen Rei's mom yet. With that thought, Minako suddenly missed her parents

"Minako-chan?"

Minako was startled a bit as someone held her shoulder with a gentle hand. She turned her head to acknowledge the owner of the voice. A concerned look greeted her

"A-Ami-chan?" Said Minako, almost a whisper

"Are you alright? Aren't you supposed to be in the Crown with Usagi-chan?" asked Ami, now with a puzzled expression

Minako was about to open her mouth and tell Ami about Rei. But she found it embarrassing

"Ami!" Minako yelled, startling the blue haired girl

"Y-yes?"

Minako placed her hands on Ami's shoulders

"If you're dropping by at the Crown, tell Usagi that I'm alright and I'll be back, okay?"

"Okay—W-what? Where are you---Minako-chan!" Ami tried to run after Minako but the blonde girl is a fast runner

"What's going on?"

--------------

---Back at Rei's---

Rei started to feel uneasy as she gets out of the park. She felt being watched. She tried to look left, right, and then glanced at her back. Nothing. She hurried her steps and finally she noticed a group of people who immediately followed her. Those people were the least that she expected to see. Cameras, microphones, video cams, and all the gadgets used for exposure. She was being targeted by the media

"_Rei-chan! We need to ask you something!"_

"_Rei-san, did you watch your father's speech awhile ago?"_

"_What can you say about your father's declaration that he's going to quit politics?"_

"_Your father said he's not going to run for this year's election"_

"_Wait Rei-san! Is your father going to settle down with your new mother?"_

"I-I don't know! Leave me alone!" Said Rei, as she runs away from them, on her way there are also some media men running towards her direction

Rei managed to get away from them. Now walking and panting, she doesn't know where she is. The huge place looks familiar. It has tall white walls for borders with identical white buildings visible inside. Rei continued walking outside the roads not caring where her feet will take her. She just discovered that her father is not going to run for this year's election. She wondered why. Is he really going to quit? She immediately gave up the thought and will ask Haruka or Michiru later

She finally noticed a huge black metal gate from the tall walls. But in that gate were people with cameras and microphones. The little blood on Rei's body finally drained as she stops on her foot steps

"H-hey! That's Senator Hino's daughter, Rei Hino!" One of them shouted. Almost all of them ran to Rei's direction. Rei tried to turn back, only to discover that the same group of media earlier managed to follow her without being noticed. Rei is trapped

----------------

---The Crown---

Ami finally arrived at the Crown, panting. Usagi almost sprays out her tea when she saw the sweaty blue-haired girl

"Ami-chan! What happened to you? Are you alright?" Usagi ran towards her friend

"Usagi-chan...Minako—she" Ami tried to explain with breaths

"You saw Minako? Where is she?"

"Is Rei with her?" Haruka asked as she stands up, startling Ami again

"Who are y—what? Rei?" Ami is obviously confused

Michiru carefully stands up and pulled Haruka down on her seat

"Now, now. You don't want to just ask questions to a girl you just met, do you?" Michiru said calmly

Haruka sweat dropped and bowed immediately at Ami

"I'm truly sorry. I was just worried about Rei. I'm Tennoh Haruka and this is Kaioh Michiru" Haruka introduced again

"They are Rei-san's guardians, Ami-chan. You know, the TA student Minako met weeks ago" Usagi explained

"...I see." Ami said. Sounding like she just realized something. Then she blushed because she realized forgot to introduce herself

"Oh, please excuse my rudeness. I'm Mizuno Ami. I'm sorry to tell but Minako was alone when I last saw her awhile ago" Ami said formally

"Where did you see her? I tried to call her but she left her cell phone in her apron here" Usagi said showing Minako's cell phone

"I saw her in the plaza where the new building with a huge flat screen TV is"

"And what did she tell you?" Asked Usagi

"...She told me to tell you that's she's okay and she'll be back" Ami replied

"T-that's it?"

"She ran away before I can even say something, I tried to catch up with her though..."

Haruka just finished calling Rei's apartment and still no answer. She looked at Michiru. She's starting to get frustrated with Michiru's still calm expression

"Hey, Michi, should I just follow the blonde girl or perhaps start looking for Rei?" She asked her lover

"...We've known Rei for years Haruka. Rei had run away many times from us and ends up at her apartment fine. Rei will call us if she's home. As for Minako-san I do suggest that we trust her word. We'll wait until the afternoon and if still no signs from any of them. That's the time we're taking action" Replied Michiru

Though Ami somehow realized why Minako is outside, she still asked Usagi about what happened

----------------

---Now where are we? Right. Minako's---

Minako almost drained all of her energy from the last run. Her stomach is now growling. She hasn't taken anything since breakfast. She's now at the front of a small convenience store. Her stomach growled louder when she saw the food display inside the glass window of the convenience store. However, it's not just food display she saw inside

'_Rei-chan!_' She screamed in her mind as she leans on the glass window to get a closer look inside

Inside is a small television hanging on a ceiling near the counter. She saw the close up face of Rei surrounded by the media. There's small caption that says 'LIVE' in the lower left corner of the TV screen. Minako's surprised face suddenly turned into a worried one when she noticed Rei is looking scared and confused as she steps backward slowly away from the media who seemed to have surrounded her completely

Minako immediately went inside of the convenience store, not caring if the people inside are staring at her

"Excuse me sir, can I know where that place is?" Minako asked the old man at the counter. The old man looked at the TV where

Minako is pointing and thought for a second then spoke

"That's the House of the Senate. That's just a few blocks away from here. Just walk straight until you see the tall white walls" The old man said (AN: 'House of the Senate' is like the White House and is just a made-up. It's AU anyway ;p)

"Thank you, Jii-san!"

Minako did not waste a second and rushed straight to where Rei is

------------------

---_FLASHBACK_---

A raven-haired girl about ten years of age is hugging a tall, handsome blonde girl. Her eyes blinded by flashes. As they try to escape from them she saw her father waiting for them. Beside him is a young girl with shoulder-length green hair. On the other side is a taller woman with dark-brown hair hugging a child two years of age. The raven-haired girl tried to glimpse back where she came from. It was a big mansion. But it was burning like hell. There are also some flashes of lights, some came from the cameras and some from the police's mobile car lights. She turned her head back to her father and received a very scary look from him and the brown-haired woman beside him. The woman first spoke, almost yelling

"You! You almost killed my son! I should have never agreed to let you move here at the first place! Look at how scared he is!"

The green haired girl spoke with pleading voice

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Rei isn't like that. There should be some reason why it happened, if you only--"

"Don't tolerate that girl, Kaioh-san! I know that you know that girl is an evil freak! I'm sure she burned the mansion and tried kill my son because she wants her father's wealth for herself!" Cut the brown-haired woman

"Oi! You may be Hino-sama's wife but I won't let you speak that way to Rei! She may be cold to you but she'll never do anything that will hurt anyone!" Said the handsome blonde-haired girl as she protectively hugs the younger girl

The raven haired-girl Rei tightened her hugged to the handsome blonde girl's waist and tried to say something. But only a whisper escaped her mouth

"Haruka-san...Please don't fight...IF I'm the one who did that...then I won't do it again, I promise...just don't fight..." The girl pleaded but nobody heard her

"Rei!" Senator Hino's strong and deep voice called her daughter. Rei slowly looked at him. His face ever scary

"Answer me and be honest. Did you do all of this? Did you start the fire in our house?" He asked, his voice stressing on each word

"I—I—"

"YES-or-NO IS WHAT I NEED!" His father said in a hoarse tone

"N-no...I don't know..." Rei sounded uncertain

Senator Hino's Mistress spoke back

"What do mean you don't know!? This is not a joke, child! You see how unconfident she is! She did it! She-"

"STOP TALKING AND LET ME DEAL WITH MY DAUGHTER!" Senator yelled, louder than ever

"But she almost killed my SON! OUR son! I can't just shut up!" The new Mrs. Hino replied back

Senator Hino looked at his two-year old son then at Rei, who tried to hide her very being at the back of the young Haruka. He noticed the girl's hand is shaking terribly, but no signs of burns or ashes

"...I just want to go back to Granpa's temple" Is all she can say. It was a whisper, but the Senator was able to hear it. He can't do any harsh actions. And he definitely doesn't want this to happen again. He called one of the police officers. The brown-haired woman smirked. The young Michiru and Haruka held little Rei tighter

"Hino-sama, please!" Michiru pleaded, almost in tears

"She deserved it. Just make sure you send her to a correctional center or something..." Said the Senator's Mistress as she lifts her chin up. Haruka is about to slap the brown-haired woman when the Senator spoke

"Officer, please guide my wife and my son into my car. Tell my driver to bring them to my house in Shibuya. I'll follow later" He ordered

"But—Aren't you going to take away that girl?" Replied the senator's mistress

"I told you that I'm going to be the one who's going to deal with my daughter! Now go inside the car before Takumi-kun catches a cold" he said without looking his wife and son. The woman gave Rei her last threatening look and finally went into the car. After that Michiru and Haruka started to plead to the Senator

"Hino-sama, we always tell Rei not to use her gift. I swear with all my life that she would never do such a thing" Haruka said

"If only Rei's grandfather was here he would tell the same thing, Hino-sama. It might be an ill accident—" Michiru was cut by the senator

"Enough! I'm not taking sides. So long as no is hurt. Take Rei with you. For now I don't want to ruin my new family. Then Haruka-kun, go to my office tomorrow in the morning. I'll think of what to do with Rei" Said the senator as he turns his back to leave. But he stopped after taking a few steps

"By the way, I don't believe what Rei has is a gift. It's more of a CURSE" Then he continue walking as he ignores the media and went inside his car

Rei is now left with Haruka and Michiru who hugged her. The flashing lights from cars and cameras are stuck in her mind. Passerbies looking at them. There are too many people. What scared Rei the most is how they look at her. The media are crowding around the three of them, making Rei scream in vein and loose consciousness as Haruka and Michiru escaped with her away from them

--------------

---Back to Present---

As Rei recalled the past she hated to remember, her mind screamed for help. She wanted to escape. But she can't move her feet away from where she is. Tears couldn't even come out of her eyes as she pleaded the media to stop. But she can't just say STOP to them. Her eyes are dead and blank from fear. Her shaking hands and body reminds her of the same past she went through

'_Michiru-Sensei, Haruka-san...Granpa...Somebody...get me out of here!!!'_

"REEIII!!!" Minako yelled as she jumps and pushes the media men with all her strength. She successfully gets into the middle and hugged the shaking Rei tightly and protectively. Rei looked at her with disbelief

She recalled how Haruka and Michiru protected her from the scary crowd when she was young...

"Y-you...Minako" is all that the raven-haired girl can say

Minako looked at her with relief and smiled. Rei actually think it's a very different smile. Like the caring smile she always see from Haruka and Michiru

"You remembered my name..." Minako said thoughtfully. She just realized that she needs to get Rei and herself out of the crowd

"Rei-chan, I said you that you're my friend no matter what you do or say. Now do may a favor and believe this blondie!" Minako said as she wrap Rei's arm on her waist and dives her way out of the media crowd

They ran as fast as they could and entered the same park where came originally came from. They've escaped the media for good. They finally stopped sat in stone seat in the garden part of the park. Both of them are panting. Rei spoke first

"What are you doing here? I thought you're at the Crown working!"

Minako sweat dropped and laughed

"Actually I overheard your handsome guardian call your name, and Usagi told me she saw you. So I followed you"

"And why did you follow me?" Rei followed another question

"Because...I—wait a minute, I was supposed to ask you why you ran away from the Crown!" Minako now bounced the question back to Rei who blushed and turned her head away from the blonde

"That's...that's none of your business!"

"Well my answer to your last question is none of your business too!" Minako replied back as she herself turned away blushed as well. Then she looked back at Rei who seemed lost on thoughts

"Rei-chan, are you okay?" Minako asked

The brunette did not turn her head

"How did you know I was there? And why did you help me?"

Minako smiled

"Finding you is not easy you know. But...when I saw you there surrounded by people and helpless...you were scared" Minako said carefully so that she won't offend the other girl

Rei went silent for a few seconds

"You know why I hate crowded people? Because it reminds me of how I've become like what I am now..." Rei said absent-mindedly

Minako looked at her intently

'_Rei-chan..._'

"But when you helped me out there..." Rei this time looked at Minako who blushed again

"It actually reminded me of the people I can trust" Rei gave a sad smile. But for Minako, this moment, seeing Rei like this is priceless

"Does this mean you trust me too, Rei-chan?" Minako hopefully asked

Rei thought for a second

"Maybe. Not completely I guess. I just met you, you know. Maybe eventually I will" She replied back as she stands up and reaches a hand to Minako

"I'm Hino Rei. Thank you for helping me, Minako" Rei said with a small smile

Minako's eyes could not believe what she's seeing. She stands up as well and accepted Rei's hand

"Please to meet you, Rei-chan. That's what friends do!" Minako's smile almost reaches her ears. She can't describe how happy she is that Rei, that girl she tried to befriend and worked on for weeks. The girl who refused to have friends agreed to make up with her

Suddenly a growl sounded. They both looked at each other and blushed

"This time it's not just me" Rei said, Minako started laughing. Rei did not laugh with her though, instead she just smiled. Minako treasured this moments

_This is just the second step. I'll make sure I'll make you laugh with me_

-----------------------------------

Hah! Finished another chapter! (Faints!)

I know it's been a while, so I really tried my best to make the chapter good. I'm also updating my other fic by bringing a notepad at work and try to write but I'm much comfortable writing stories in my PC...Sorry If it's really taking long like some other fics to update. Anyways I really, really appreciated the ones who read and reviewed my fics from the bottom of my heart. I just wanna say Thank You and keep on RXR on my fics!

Ja! Keep on daydreaming!

Rune Stine


	6. The Beauty of Friendship

Chapter Six: The Beauty of Friendship

**Summary:** A past that has been haunting Rei changed the way she lives since her father completely disowned her. As a result, she became a person who doesn't let anybody to be a part of her life. Minako does her best to become a part of it…a big part of it. Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes: **Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon and everything involved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**Chapter Six: The Beauty of Friendship**

Minako couldn't help but to wake up earlier than she used to. She shifted her position on her bed. What happened yesterday is still fresh in her memories

After finding and saving Rei from the crowd of media. They went back to the crown where she's doing a summer job. She giggled on the memory of how Haruka pinched Rei's ear for making her worry. Blushing on the thought that Michiru hugged her, thankful that the blonde brought back the stubborn Rei. She, Usagi and Ami were all invited to eat an afternoon snack. Finally, another happy farewell between her and Rei

--_Short Flashback--_

"_We need to get going. We still have our duties tomorrow" _Michiru said as she bows to Minako and her friends. Haruka does the same thing

"_I don't know how I can ever thank you for your hospitality and for bringing back this stuck-up girl. But I'm sure she'll be more than happy to invite you tomorrow on her archery practice" _Haruka said as she places a hand on Rei's head and push it down rather forcefully but in a comical way so that the raven-haired girl will bow down too

"_What!? Who said I would—"_

"_Really Rei-chan!? I always wanted to go to that kind of place!" _Minako said as she jumps in excitement

"_Wow can we come too? There might be some cute guys there!" _Usagi followed

"_Wha-erm..." 'Two blondes are just too powerful' _Rei sighed

"_Well, that means a YES for Rei" _Haruka simply said

"_I hope we won't disturb Rei-san while on practice" _Ami sweat dropped

--_End of Flashback—_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Minako is now staring at a piece of paper. Written on it is Rei's number, given by her guardian, Haruka. The handsome woman secretly sneaked the paper to the blonde girl while Rei is not looking at their direction. Minako sits up on her bed, grabs the handset of her telephone and dialed Rei's telephone number

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

RIIIINNNNGGGG!!

The raven haired girl shifted on her bed. Another ring followed and finally awakened her. Her tired sleepy eyes stared angrily at the phone. Now who could be calling at this time? She lazily picks up the cordless phone and answered

"(curses under her breath) who is this!?"

"_Rei-chan? Good Morning! It's me, Minako..."_

Rei was so surprised that she tried to rise up but loses her balance and fell out of bed. A loud thud was heard by the blonde

"_R-Re-Rei-chan!? Are you alright!?_" Minako asked worriedly on the other line

Rei groaned and picked up the phone while the other hand rubs her sore shoulder

"Minako? How the hell did you know my number!?"

"Huh? Erm...you see, Haruka-san gave it to me yesterday...did...did I happen to wake you up?" The blonde asked nervously, looking at the clock she just realized that she called Rei five thirty in the morning

Rei sensed the blonde's scared tone. She heavily sighs and adjusts her tone as gentle as she could

"Yes you did but don't worry about it. What do you want in this early morning anyway?"

Minako sighed in relief, she thought Rei is going to scold her or perhaps hang up on her

"_I'm really sorry! I happen to wake up early and without thinking I called you...Well, I called because I want to ask if we can go to your archery practice after our work today at 2pm. Are you still there that time?_" The blonde asked on the other line

Rei scratched her head. '_Haruka-san is so going to pay for this'_

"Yes. I'm there until three" She replied

"_Really? That's perfect then! After your practice you can go with us to some place else and have fun_"

"Hold it. I only agreed to have you guys watch me in the archery. I don't really have to go with you after that, do I?" Rei reconfirmed, little nerves visible on her temple

'_What the heck did I do to deserve this!?'_

"_Oh...Is that so..._" Rei can tell that Minako just frowned on the other line

"_B-but Rei-chan, if you don't want to, we can_—"

"Minako" Rei cuts the blonde

"_Yes?_" Minako blushed. She just loved the way Rei says her name

"I still want to sleep"

"_Erm...now?"_

"Now"

"_Okay...Call you later then!_" Minako finally hung up on the other line

Rei let out a contented sigh and rests back to her bed

'_Where does she get all that energy in an early morning?'_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Minako hugs the cordless phone. She sighed and looked at the ceiling as she bites her lower lip

"Rei-chan's such a meanie. She can easily refuse to almost anyone...but that's one of the things I like about her. I can't explain but..." Minako blinks and shakes her head madly

"Rei-chan had a point. She's saving energy for our meeting later! I gotta go back to sleep too" And with that Minako tried her very best to go back to sleep but failed because she was very excited that she's going to see Rei wearing the archer robe again

Afternoon came and Minako is at the crown again for her summer job. It was already after lunch when Ami and Makoto arrived to wait for their two blonde friends

"Here are your two frozen toffee delight, we'll be leaving in less than thirty minutes so stay there 'kay?" Usagi said as she hands her friends' orders

"Isn't it a little embarrassing for me to come along? I'm not really invited you know" Makoto started, mixing her drink using a straw

"Don't worry about that Mako-chan. That Rei's handsome guardian said to invite friends so it's alright" Usagi said to the auburn-haired girl

"But still, that Rei girl didn't know me at all..."

Ami gently pats Makoto's shoulder

"Usagi's right. Don't worry about it. If anything gets out of hand..." The short blue-haired girl looks at Minako who is two tables away from them, serving other customers

"...Mina-chan will surely take control" Ami said with a reassuring smile that finally convinced Makoto

"Minako sure is a lot livelier today" Makoto sighed as she followed Ami's glance

"She is. And in fact I think she called that girl two or three times since we started our shift. Maybe that was out of excitement..." Usagi said as she walks back to the counter because she noticed her boss looking at her

"Well if you ask me, I'd think she's talking to a boyfriend" Makoto commented

Ami's eyes widen like she just realized something then looked at Makoto who is unaware of the gaze

'_Mina-chan...Could it be that_...?'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Minutes later both Usagi and Minako finally finished their today's shift. They meet up with Ami and Makoto at the employee's entrance

"Finally I thought you'll never get out" Makoto said

"Can't help it, Manager-san is in the mood to lecture us today" Minako replied. Ami noticed that the two blondes are carrying cute paper bags

"What are you carrying there?" Asked the curious short girl

"Oh, this? It's our afternoon snack! You know I can't finish the day without one. Too bad I can't share it with Mamo-chan, his folks arrived from America last night so he needs to be with them" Usagi replied. Ami now turned to Minako, waiting for her answer

"Me? Well, this is for Rei-chan. I thought I'd get her something to eat" Minako simply said

The girls made their way to where the Rei does her archery practice by riding a taxi, following the direction Michiru instructed to Ami they managed to arrive without getting lost or even having to ask anyone for directions

An old woman is standing at the entrance gate, to their surprise, she smiled at them. They were expected all along

"Good afternoon young ladies. You must be Rei-ojou's friends. Haruka-san asked me to take care of you so please feel free to ask if you need something" The old woman greeted as she leads the way inside

The girls can't hide their amazement, behind the old wooden gate entrance is a wide garden with a huge fish pond and a stone path to the main Dojo(1) itself. The place is for Kendo(2) practice

"Rei-oujo goes here about two times a week for almost three years already. But I'm quite surprised to see friends visit her here for the first time...I thought she was just not getting along with people because..." The old woman paused and covered her mouth like she was about to say something she shouldn't

"Because of what, Obaa-san(3)?" Minako encourage her to continue. The old woman waived her hand for the girls to huddle then she whispered to them

"Well, most of the people here disliked her. They think she's weird and a rude brat. But they just don't understand Rei-ojou. She is an honest and a very kind-hearted girl so please take care of her" the old woman explained

"I would agree for most of the part but Rei-chan's still my friend" Minako assured her. They finally arrived at the archery entrance

"Very well, please remove your shoes and stretch your legs because you'll be sitting on the floor" The old woman instructed and she finally opened the door and allowed the girls to go inside. An unknown girl wearing an archer robe greeted them as they went inside

"I think we need more room here, Hiku-sama sure has lots of fans" The girl said aloud

Minako's group was looking confused. Minako looked behind the unknown girl's back and saw a group of fan girls and a tall red-haired woman who is smiling at them now

"Oh, welcome. Please make yourselves comfortable" The red-haired woman named Hiku said to Minako's group

"Um, actually we came for—"

"Rei-chan! There you are!" Minako interrupted Ami as she saw the raven-haired girl slowly making her way to the exit on the other side. Rei cursed for being caught and turned carefully to see Minako and her friends

"Why, hello..." Rei greeted with a forced smile

"I thought you already left but I'm glad you're still here!" Minako hugged the raven-haired archer who blushed at the blonde girl's soft hug

"Minako, do you really have to humiliate me here?" Rei whispered at Minako's ear. The blonde girl blushed and lets go of the hug

"Oh, sorry, I was just so excited to see you here" She whispered back. Then the blonde girl turned to her friends

"Let me introduce my friends, you've already met Usagi, the blonde one and Ami, the blue-haired girl. The tall brunette is Makoto, she's from our judo club" The three girls in front of them bowed and Rei bowed her head slightly

The people around were speechless, seeing Rei with a group of friends seems to be new. Rei noticed this and gave them a death glare that immediately made them look away

"Please sit down here and try not to embarrass me further" Rei said as she walks back to her position. Usagi and Makoto crossed their arms at what the raven-haired girl told them

"Embarrass her?" Usagi said sarcastically

"Who does she think she is? I know she's your friend Minako but I'm starting to understand why the people here hated her" Makoto followed and looked at Minako who's giving them an apologetic smile

"Guys relax, Rei-chan might be not that choosy with her words but she's definitely nice" She said

"Why don't you just relax and watch the archers practice here instead" Ami calmly said, Usagi and Makoto glared at Rei who is unaware of everything

Rei picked up her bow and arrow and concentrated aiming at the target. After locking her target, she finally releases the arrow and shot at the target flawlessly

"Woohoo Rei-chan!! That's so cool!" Minako yelled and was heard almost outside

With that everyone inside the archery dojo looked at her. Ami covered tried her mouth but was too late. Makoto sighed

"Ooops..." Minako whispered

"Minako, you idiot!" Usagi hissed as she avoids being looked at

Rei stressfully massaged her forehead with her free hand

'_I actually expected that this would happen but I don't know why I let myself enter this situation' _She lets out a stressed sigh and before she could say anything someone laughed. Rei recognized it and looked at the red-haired woman named Hiku

"Hahahaha! I couldn't believe it with my own eyes at first but now I know...hahaha!" She continued laughing

"Hey what's so funny about that?" Makoto stood up

Hiku looked at Rei who is glaring at her. But the red head seemed to be used at the girl's death glare

"My, my, Rei-san, if you're going to hire some fan girls make sure that you teach them how to cheer properly for you" She said with a sweet and annoying smile. Her fan girls laughed with her

"W-wait! Rei-chan did not hire us or anything! We're her friends, really" Minako stands up and explained to them

"Hey girl, you don't have to pretend, you're busted already" One of Hiku's fan girls yelled and they laughed again

"And it would be funnier if _she actually is your friend_!" Someone yelled from the group again

Makoto readied her fist while Ami is holding Usagi back because the blonde is about to attack the girl who insulted Minako

"No, you completely misunderstood! I made friends with her in the sports competition weeks ago, right Rei-chan?" Minako looked at Rei, but the girl didn't reply

'_Please answer Rei-chan, defend yourself' _Minako pleaded in her mind. Rei is staring at her feet. The raven-haired girl seemed to be speechless

"See? She couldn't even answer you" Hiku added and Minako glared at her

"Rei-chan! You're not being yourself! These people are insulting you already! Tell them tha—"

"That's enough, Minako" Rei interrupted, her voice is rather weak than cold

"But-but Rei-chan—"

"You've caused me enough trouble already!" She yelled like the only person there is Minako. Then suddenly her amethyst eyes softened

"Minako...please" Rei looked at her in the eyes. Minako was stunned. Rei must be so serious to say '_please_' in front of these people

"We'll just go somewhere else, okay?" She said as she tries to smile only at Minako

Minako and her friends know that Rei is trying to keep them out of trouble. Minako sighed in defeat and nodded at Usagi, Makoto and Ami who nodded back. Then they followed Rei on their way to the exit. Then laugh faded as they go by. Suddenly Hiku spoke again

"Running away from us now Rei-san? You usually insult me back when I do this...Why not right now? Are you afraid that your so-called friends will know your true colors? Are you afraid that they will abandon you if they know what you really are?"

Rei winced at what the redhead said. Minako saw this very little movement from her. Before Rei knew, Minako, Makoto and Usagi are now charging Hiku and her seven fan girls like crazy. Even Ami, whom Rei expected to stop her friends, joined them. The other archers ran outside for help

Rei never expected this to happen. She silently watches Minako and her friends fight Hiku and her fan girls

'_Why do they have to fight for me? I just met them. I hardly know their names'_ Then Rei looked at Minako who is pulling Hiku's long red locks, ignoring the other two fan girls pulling her clothes

"You're too much! Rei-chan is trying her best to control her anger for us and you should be shutting your mouth up!" She heard the blonde girl yell. Then she looked at the other three. Makoto effortlessly pushed five girls away from Ami and Usagi is trying to do some moves from a video game she usually plays

"Rei-san may be mean but whoever she may be I still think that you girls have a greater attitude problem than she does!" Usagi yelled as she throws herself to one of the fan girls

Rei smiled a little

'_These are the friends you wanted to introduce to me huh, Minako?'_

Then slowly, Rei dropped the metal bow she's holding and joined the fighting crowd. Minako looked at her. Rei seems to be having fun although she was being held back by three girls

Rei pushed the girls that are pulling Minako's hair and clothes. Making one of the girls pull her archer robes half-way her body. The raven-haired girl ignored it as she goes on the other side and pulled the hair of the girl who is on top of Usagi

"Let go of my _friends_!" Rei managed to yell without thinking. Hearing these simple but unbelievable words encouraged Usagi, Makoto and Ami to help her more. Minako managed to observe and smile at this

_This is the beauty of friendship Rei-chan,_

_Not all people can fight for you like this_

_Whether you're right or wrong, we will be at your side_

_Because we don't want to see each other frown,_

_I want to be wherever you are,_

_I'll make you do some things you never thought you'd do_

_Because if this can make me see you smile,_

_I will keep on going, and maybe,_

_Maybe someday you'll change the way you see life_

_And then you'll always smile at me_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-Minutes Later--

The old keeper of the dojo with the help of the other archers managed to stop the two groups from fighting. Now they are sitting in front of her in the meeting room with their heads bowed down guiltily. Rei's group is looking at her eagerly as if they were proud of what they did. Their clothes were a little torn and messy, hairs disheveled. Some few scratches are visible in their face and neck

"Will any of you kindly explain to me what just happened?" The old woman said. She is the same person who guided Minako and her friends in the dojo. Hiku started

"That weirdo's friend started it! She attacked me!"

Minako was about to speak when Rei raised her hand to stop her

"Let her speak. Obaa-chan will do the rest" Rei whispered. Minako nodded and calm herself once again

"She attacked me and then her friends and that weirdo charged us. It just shows that she is always the one who brings us trouble and bad luck here! This has never happened before" She continued, some of Hiku's fan girls smiled menacingly at Minako

The old woman looked at the redhead then to Rei who alerted her self

"Is there something you wanted to add or disagree at, Rei-ojou?" She asked

"Other than the reason why we attacked them, I am responsible for our actions but I do not regret it" Rei replied. The old woman looked at the raven-haired girl's amethyst eyes

"We do not regret it as well!" Minako said. Usagi and the others nodded. The old woman looked at them indifferently

"Is that all you can say, Rei-ojou?" She asked and Rei replied with a nod

"Very well, then. I conclude that both parties are at fault. Hiku-ojou, first of all, you should be detailed on what you're telling me. I know these girls attacked you but why would they do that in the first place if you did not do something? And you don't have the right to tell who is giving us bad luck here. This dojo has been running for almost forty years already and is still as strong as ever up until now" Then she looked at Rei and her group

"Rei-ojou, you and your friends must act as responsible teenagers and practice self control. If you believe what these girls are saying isn't true, then ignore them and stay out of trouble. Do all of you girls understand?" She finally asked everyone

"Yes, Obaa-sama" They all bowed down

"Do not go yet. I will not force you girls to say sorry at each other but I would like to tell you what punishment you will have for what happened. Starting next week, Hiku-ojou's group will only be allowed inside three times a week"

A loud noise of protest was heard in the conference room

"Silence! Rei-ojou's friends will only visit once a week. I will not tolerate any hidden desire for revenge inside or outside this dojo. If anything happens to Rei-ojou's group I will automatically make Hiku-ojou's group as the primary suspect and vice versa"

"Fine with us. We're not even planning of doing such things" Makoto said as she looks at them

"I have made myself clear then. You can walk back inside quietly" Hiku's group went inside first then followed by Rei and her friends. Minako looked back at the old woman. She smiled and winked at her

"Don't worry about Hiku. She's just a spoiled college girl" The old woman whispered to them

On their way back inside the archery, Hiku made another noise

"We're not so stupid to take revenge on you losers. I'm going to transfer to a better dojo after my father goes back from Paris"

Rei and the others ignored her. They gathered and sat on the wooden floor. There was silence between the five girls. Minako breaks the ice

"Well, I guess we can only visit here once a wee—"

"Thank you"

Minako and her friends looked at Rei who is looking down again

"I...I had fun doing it...with you guys" Although Minako can't see it, Rei is embarrassed

"We can't let them say whatever they want to you. Although we just met we still consider you as a friend" Makoto said as she gives a thumb up

"Me too, I never thought I would do this but they are too much. It felt good though" Ami said shyly, Makoto pats her head

"Yeah, that made me hungry though" Usagi said as she gets the paper bag she brought and takes out a hamburger to eat. Ami and Makoto laughed and joined Usagi. Minako stands up and takes her own paper bag, she hugged it, and then she sighed before turning back to Rei

"Hey Rei-chan, let's eat! I brought us some food" She said as she sits down next to Rei who looked surprised that Minako brought something for her

"O-okay" Rei took the hamburger Minako gave and started to eat it. She silently observed how Minako eats, and then she looked at the features of the blonde's face. Minako noticed the stare and looked back at Rei who was caught off guard and looked down to bite her hamburger. Minako giggled at this

"What are you smirking at?" Rei asked, obviously annoyed at Minako because she caught her looking at the blonde

"Nothing! You just looked so cute when you're blushing!" She said, making Rei blush more

"I-idiot! That's because you still look beautiful even when your hair's messy!" Rei looked away. Unaware that Minako is blushing profusely at the comment

Ami looked silently at the two oblivious girls behind them. She sighed and turned back to eat with Usagi and Makoto

00000000000000000000000000000000

(1)-A _**dojo**_ is a Japanese term which literally means "place of the Way". Initially, Dojo were adjunct to temples. The term can refer to a formal training place for any of the Japanese _do_ arts but typically it is considered the formal gathering place for students of a martial art style to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters.(Wiki)

(2)-**Kendo** or "Way of the Sword", is the Japanese martial art of Fencing. Kendo developed from traditional techniques of Japanese swordsmanship known as Kenjutsu.(Wiki)

(3)-**Obaa-san **is a Japanese term for Grandmother, old woman/lady

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm sorry if it's a little short but hopefully I would get a longer chapter next time. Sorry for the slow update once again, hope you'll keep up with the story!

Please Read and Review, thank you so much!

Ja! Need more daydreaming!

Rune Stine


	7. The Girl She Can't Resist

Summary: A past that has been haunting Rei changed the way she lives since her father completely disowned her

**Summary:** A past that has been haunting Rei changed the way she lives since her father completely disowned her. As a result, she became a person who doesn't let anybody be a part of her life. Minako does her best to become a part of it…a big part of it. Another MinakoxRei shoujo-ai

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, don't like? Press BACK button then

**Author's notes: **Alternate Universe. All star cast…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailormoon and everything involved. But someday I'll kidnap Rei Hino and Minako Aino hehehe…

**Chapter Seven: The Girl She Can't Resist**

Haruka and Michiru had been listening and observing Rei and her friends ever since they arrived in the dojo. Both of them sighed in relief, knowing that no one is hurt after the encounter with Hiku and her gang.

"Quiet Michi, I can't hear them..." Haruka said as she leans her ear on the wooden wall.

Michiru sighed at her lover.

"I don't see why we need to stay here and spy at Rei-chan and her friends. It seems that everything's fine now" She said as she goes out of the room.

"W-wait, Rei should not know we're here!" Haruka said as she tries to catch up with Michiru.

"Correction, Rei should not know YOU are here. I am her mentor am I not?" Michiru simply said, Haruka sighed at her defeat.

"C'mon, you gotta admit that inviting her friends here was a good idea" The sandy blonde girl hugged her lover.

"Well, it almost turned out bad if it weren't for Obaa-chan" She whispered to Haruka's ear and then continued to walk away from Haruka.

"Although I admit that things are happening unexpectedly. I think Minako-chan is the only person Rei cannot resist" The ocean-haired girl added.

--

"No."

"How about tomorrow?"

"No."

"The next day?"

"No."

"Next week?"

"Minako, I HATE karaoke."

"But Rei-chan, it's fun" Minako pouted her lips.

"Yeah, Rei-chan. Nobody hates it" Usagi added.

Rei-chan was about to open her mouth after hearing Usagi call her 'Rei-chan' when Minako jumped and took Rei's hands.

"Oh I know, I know! You can teach me Kyudo(1) instead!"

Rei bowed in defeat once again. Minako is trying to make her do something embarrassing again and she won't let that happen. All she could do is to agree with the simple things she can do for the blonde without embarrassing herself.

"You never give up, do you? Very well, let's go to the changing room." Rei leaded the way.

"Yay! Archer robes!" Minako said excitedly. Usagi and Makoto looked at them silently. The dojo is a lot peaceful because Hiku and her fan girls walked out earlier after the fight between them and Rei.

"That's 0-4 to Minako" Ami said while writing on a notepad.

"What? You're scoring them?" Makoto sweat dropped.

"Why yes, it's fun." The blue-haired girl said, smiling.

--

--Changing Room—

Minako looked curiously on the new environment she's at. The place has old wooden walls and doors, the fresh scent of grass from the outside. She usually goes to places like this such as temples and hot spring resorts. Rei prefer these types of place.

After minutes of waiting Rei finally arrived in the dressing room holding the archer robes and its accessories.

"Here you go. We only have blue robes here." Rei said as she hands the archer robe to Minako. The blonde looked at it excitedly and swings the robe around. She stopped for a minute then her smiling face turned to a worried one. Rei noticed this and started to panic mentally.

"What's the matter? You don't like it?" The raven-haired girl asked

"N-No! I love it...it's just..."

"What?"

Minako looked at Rei with teary, puppy eyes.

"Mou, Rei-chan, I don't know how to wear it!" Minako shyly pouted. Rei sweat dropped '_Mou??_'

"W-What? It's easy, just like wearing Kimono!"

"I don't know how to wear that either! My mom does it for me" Minako said. Rei sighed. '_You gotta be kidding me...'_

"You're so dependent. What if there's no one around who will do it for you?" Rei replied as she takes the robe from Minako and separated the gear from the clothes. Minako thought of reply for a moment.

"I won't worry. Rei-chan will do that for me!" Minako teased. Rei blushed for a second

"Idiot, why would I do that to a mama's girl like you? We're the same age. These are pretty simple things that a six or seven year-old can learn." She said as she continues what she's doing.

"Wow, you learned to do this at that age?" Minako said, amazed.

"Well, yes. I don't want to ask people for help so I learned to do everything by myself, from cleaning to cooking by reading books. Grandpa, Michiru-sensei and Haruka-san also taught me a lot of things. Anyway, I've separated the ones that you will wear, and that ones I will attach to the robe including the muneate(2) so..."

Rei turned her back against Minako, who did not get what the girl said.

"Erm...Rei-chan? Why are you facing there?" The blonde asked.

"...To give you privacy of course. What do you expect me to do, dress you like a baby?" Rei said without looking back at Minako, the blonde stuck her tongue out and started to undress.

"Ne, Rei-chan, have you watched the news last night? I saw both of us although I only saw my back." Minako smiled at herself as she dresses up.

"I don't watch TV." Rei replied.

"Eh? Why not?" asked the surprised blonde.

"Because nothing good comes out of it."

"Yes there is! As a matter of fact there are lots of educational and entertainment channels you can choose from."

"I'd rather learn everything by reading books." Rei replied impatiently

"Mou, you're no fun! Ami-chan is a bookworm but at least she watches TV." Pouted Minako

"I'm different so deal with it. Are you finished?" Rei's hands are on her waist this time.

"Not yet." Minako replied. She is trying to tie something from the robe.

The blonde recalled what Ami said before that Rei is currently living alone in a separate apartment that her politician father gave. The blonde also wondered what Michiru and Haruka are to the girl. She wondered why she lives separately from her parents and guardians. Just looking at the archer robes and its accessories Minako can tell it's difficult to wear. She imagined Rei doing this by herself that time at the sports competition. Preparing the things she needs all by her self. Minako felt sorry for her. She wanted Rei to feel better so she thought of something to say that can make Rei feel she understands her.

"You know Rei-chan? I'm currently alone in our house. Except our housekeeper comes a lot to do the cooking, the cleaning and the laundry. But my parents come home from England every end of the month." The blonde started another conversation.

"Good for you." Rei gave a short reply, her back still facing Minako. The blonde finally finished wearing the archer robe.

"I'm done, you can turn now!"

Rei gave a sigh of relief and turns to face Minako. She silently gasped as she looked at the blonde. Minako looked like a very beautiful shrine maiden with the robes. The raven-haired girl isn't aware that her mouth is slightly opened. Minako giggled at this and decided to tease the stunned girl.

"Whoa girl, never seen a goddess before?" She winked at Rei and the girl blinked and blushed madly. Rei felt stupid in front of Minako. She quickly puts the rest of the leather gears on Minako's robes to avoid being teased further.

"Idiot, I...well, it really does look good on you. I bet...your parents really loved you so much that you turned out to be this beautiful and kind." Rei whispered. Minako is speechless when the raven-haired girl's amethyst eyes become sad. Rei lets go of the blonde's robe and walked silently to the wooden door.

"We're going to make it quick since it's almost late in the afternoon." The raven haired girl finally said and walked out of the dressing room.

"Rei-chan...Did I just say something I shouldn't?" Minako whispered to herself.

--

--Back in the Kyudo Dojo--

"Wow! Mina-chan it looks perfect on you!" Usagi greeted as Rei and Minako went back together.

"I know! And I'm very excited to hold one of those bow and arrow!" Minako said as she waits for Rei who is preparing the bow for the blonde. Ami took the chance to ask Minako while the raven-haired girl is an earshot away.

"Did you wear all of this by yourself?" The short-haired girl asked looking amazed.

"Only the robes, Rei-chan helped me with the arm gears and everything else." Minako replied.

"That yugake(3) looks cool. Kinda' reminds me of Judo." Makoto added. Rei finally looked at Minako and nodded, telling the blonde to go where she is. Minako excitedly approaches Rei and listened to the girl eagerly.

Rei decided that Minako can't just do the pull and release way of archery. Instead she thought of teaching her Hassetsu(4), which is the eight steps used in Kyudo(1).

"The key on hitting the target is your posture. Step your left foot forward so your body is facing the target, you need to relax, straighten your back...And then slowly raise the bow." Rei explained as she adjusts Minako's hand and arms to level with the bow she's holding.

"...put your strength to your hand, don't use your entire arm to pull the arrow. If you do that your hands won't shake when you launch the arrow..." Rei continued. But no matter how detailed she is with the instruction, Minako seemed to have difficulty doing it. Her right hand is shaking although she hasn't pulled the arrow yet.

"Easy for you to say that Rei-chan..." Minako pouted as she nervously tried to pull the arrow with her shaking hand. Rei sighed and stood behind Minako then put her hands on the blonde's shoulder.

"...Because you're not relaxing. Here, lean on me like I'm sort of a soft cotton wall." Minako blushed as she felt her back leaning on Rei's front.

"Rei-chan, I don't think—"

"Soft-cotton-wall." Rei cuts the blonde. Not aware that she's merely hugging Minako.

"R-right..." Minako sighed and tried to concentrate. She leaned half her weight to the raven-haired girl. Rei felt the other girl's tension. A few seconds later Minako finally relaxed.

"That's it, you're relaxing. Now, carefully pull the arrow. Once you're ready, point your arrow where your eyes can see the target in the middle." Rei whispered carefully. Minako wasn't listening. She was too conscious on the thought that she is leaning on Rei.

'_Why do I feel embarrassed? It's not like I don't like leaning on my friends...but...the one I'm leaning right now...is Rei-chan...She's also a friend right? No, this feeling...is different.' _Minako closed her eyes. She breathes the scent Rei has.

"Ne, Rei-chan?"

"What?"

Minako opened her eyes and launches the arrow on the very first thing she sees: The target. The arrow finally hits it. But it wasn't in the middle, not exactly. It's just millimeters below from it. Minako was half-amazed and half-disappointed at herself. She wanted to hit it perfectly, for Rei. On the other hand, the raven-haired girl is looking silently on the arrow that Minako just launched.

"Whew! That's Minako for you! Bull's eye!" Usagi jumped excitedly. Makoto and Ami sweat-dropped on their friend's naivety.

"Usagi, she missed the target. Stop screaming like an idiot. Mina-chan isn't happy at all." The tall auburn haired girl said to the other blonde.

"...Oh."

"Uh, Rei-chan?" Minako called and caught Rei's attention. The raven haired girl finally realizes that she's still holding Minako's shoulders. She quickly lets go and bowed her head slightly to hide her embarrassment.

"S-sorry...I—"

"No, I'm the one who's supposed to apologize! I wasn't listening...I...I didn't hit the target in the middle..." Now both of them are bowing their heads slightly to hide each other's blush. Rei is trying to register what Minako said and looked back at the blonde like she just heard something ridiculous.

"Wait...Why would you apologize for not getting a bull's eye? Besides, hitting it near the middle is already great for a first timer. You don't go saying sorry when it's inappropriate!"

"But you trusted me to follow your instructions! If that's what Rei-chan does every time she launches an arrow. Then I should be able to hit the target right, too!" said a now teary-eyed Minako. Rei once again stressfully massaged her temples with her hand.

'_What should I do with this girl?'_ The raven-haired girl thought. And she looked again on the target board.

"Minako...take a look at the arrow you just launched." Rei said as she grabs blonde's hand and guided her to where the arrow is.

"So...what's with the arrow I launched?" Minako weakly said as she started to sob.

"You see that hole beside your arrow? That's where my arrow was before you came here this afternoon."

Minako could not believe what she heard.

"No way, Rei-chan would never miss a target. I'm sure of it!" She replied to the raven-haired archer. Rei smiled slightly at the thought that Minako thinks of it that way.

"For some reason I've been missing targets since this morning..." Rei caresses that target board and slowly pulls Minako's arrow out of it.

"...But when you came, I felt that I'll hit it right that time...and I did, because you were watching." The archer said and walked back to where her archer stuffs are and started to pack her things, leaving a stunned Minako blushing.

"Well said, Rei-chan." Haruka whispered on Rei's ear which made the girl jump in surprise. She turned her head to see Haruka smirking and Michiru smiling gently at her.

"What are you guys doing in here!?" Rei hissed as she grabs her two guardians and drag them at the back door. Minako and the others stared at them.

"I'm sorry to suddenly drop by without greeting you girls but we'll be just holding a little meeting. Please wait for us in a couple of minutes." Michiru smiled apologetically as she was being pulled by a blushing Rei.

--

--Storage Room--

"I thought you guys have to do something in my father's office?" Rei asked. Her arms crossed and her right foot stomping impatiently.

"Actually I am finished with my errands. It seems that Haruka here did some 'change of plans'." Michiru said casually. And now Rei is glaring at her handsome guardian.

"Wha-? Hey Michi you sly...Well, Rei, you see, I'm really curious on how everything will turn out so..."

"...So?" Rei waited for an answer. Haruka looked at her and recalled Rei's blushing face earlier. The sandy-haired girl snorted and started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny!?" Rei was obviously annoyed.

"Hahahaha! Your face...I wish I had my video cam earlier...your face was priceless!" Haruka continued laughing. Rei angrily stomped her feet and turned to leave her guardians.

"R-Rei-chan, don't get mad at us! We just want you to have fun with your friends!" Michiru tried to call the raven-haired archer back but ignored her. She sighed and glared at her lover and pinched Haruka on her side but the tall blonde woman is still giggling.

"This is not a laughing matter, Haruka. Rei's losing her self-confidence because of you." Michiru left her lover to run after Rei.

Few minutes later Minako went out of the dressing room and is wearing her casual clothes again. Usagi, Ami and Makoto met her in the hallway of the dojo.

"So, what do we do next after this?" Makoto asked the group.

"I want to go to the arcade. It's too early for me to go home." Usagi replied and Ami just nodded and turned to Minako.

"What do you say, Mina-chan? Want to go to the arcade?" Ami asked. Minako nodded and smiled.

"Sure! I...wanted Rei-chan to go with us though...Is it okay with you guys?"

"No problem, girl! Go get her now!" Makoto winked at Ami who winked back. Minako smiled excitedly and ran towards the hallway back to the dojo.

"Minako sure is very lively. I wonder what she saw on Rei that she couldn't stop bothering her." Makoto asked her friends. Usagi shrugged, Ami sighed.

"You guys are so thick..." The short haired girl said, almost whispering.

"Hmm? What is it Ami-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Nothing, I said just let Minako do whatever she wants, as long as she's happy."

--

Minako saw Michiru walk opposite her direction in the dojo corridor. The ocean-haired girl smiled at her as Minako stops to ask where Rei is.

"Ara, Minako-chan, if you're looking for Rei she's in the dressing room with Haruka." Michiru said to her. As if Michiru can read her mind, Minako smiled thankfully to the older girl.

"Alright, thanks Michiru-san!" The blonde continued running back to the dressing room. As she goes near the room she heard someone screaming angrily. Obviously she knows the owner of the voice.

"I said go away! I won't speak to both of you anymore!" Rei screamed behind the dressing room door. Haruka knocked on the door lazily.

"Oh, come on Rei. You said that before—"

"I'm serious this time, Haruka-san!"

"You said that last time, too."

"Shut up!"

Minako slowly approaches Haruka and gave the sandy-blonde girl a questioning gaze. Haruka gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Minako-chan, Rei is not in the mood. But don't worry. This is completely normal to us." Haruka waved a hand and noticed her watch. She looked at the time and cursed as she stands up.

"Wait—Haruka-san, where are you—"

"I need to call someone from business and it's really important. Minako-chan I'll leave Rei to you. Tell her to call me or Michiru if she's ready to go." Haruka whispered as she hurriedly walked away from a confused Minako. The blonde girl looked at the door and sighed.

'_Don't worry Minako. Rei is not mad at you. You just need to ask her to go with you to the arcade'_ The blonde gathered her courage and knocked the door carefully.

--

--Inside the Dressing Room--

Rei angrily removed her archer gears and tossed them to the nearest laundry basket. She can't believe until now that her guardians would still make fun of her. She removed the ribbon that is holding her long raven locks in place and her hair elegantly slid down her shoulders.

"Honestly! She even skipped work just to see me make a laugh out of myself. Michiru-sensei too, for letting Haruka-san do this to me!" Rei whispered to herself as she takes the robe off her body.

'--KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!'

'_Why don't she just quit!?_' Rei rushed to the door and angrily opened it.

"HARUKA-SAN, I TOLD YOU TO GO A—"Rei froze. The person in front of her isn't Haruka, but a very bright red-faced Minako. The blonde's mouth is wide open, unable to form the words she wanted to say.

"R-Rei-ch...y-your...erm..."

"Minako? What is it? Why are you—"Rei went pale, unable to move she slowly looks down her body after realizing something.

'_Crap...I forgot to wear my shirt!'_

Minako quickly turned her back against Rei to hide her embarrassment, while the raven-haired girl immediately grabbed her robe back and covered her half-naked body. Minako felt a little light headed.

'_I can't believe I'm embarrassed after seeing Rei-chan half-naked! She's wearing a bra at least...and she's a girl for crying out loud!'_

"I-I'm sorry! I should have said I'm here!" The blonde started, torturing herself mentally for blushing in front of her friend.

'_Idiot—Idiot!_ _B-but I can't help it...Rei-chan's body is so slim and well formed..._' Minako looked at her own arm and sighed.

"No—don't worry about it. It's my fault that I forgot to uh—wear something. Besides, you knocked." Rei said as she hurriedly wears her red tank-top and jeans, not noting Minako's reaction. After she finished dressing, she finally acknowledged her blonde friend. Minako seems to be mumbling something at her self.

"I think I'm getting fatter..." Minako whispered to herself as she pinches her right arm.

"Hey, you okay?" Minako jumped when Rei suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Uwa! Rei-chan don't you scare me like that!" Minako said nervously. Rei raised an eyebrow.

'_S-scared her? She almost gave a heart attack earlier!_' thought the raven-haired archer.

"I called you three times and you were like mumbling something. What brings you here by the way?"

Minako did not answer immediately, she was thinking of a way for Rei to go with her to the arcade.

"Oh, that...ahahaha...right...well, I was actually wondering if—you can go with us--"

"No. I want to go home now and rest." Rei said and she walked past the blonde girl. Minako walked after her.

"B-but Rei-chan—we'll just have fun in the arcade..."

"Minako I had enough for today. I'm not like you or Usagi-san or your friends. I don't like going to different places and try to have fun when I don't want to." Rei stopped on her way and faced Minako who just stopped.

"Rei-chan...Don't be so cold. At least try to get along with us like what normal teenagers do." Minako said. Rei eyes twitched with what the blonde just said.

"I'm trying! Why do you think I agreed to have you and your friends visit me here at the first place? I know your trying to make me feel better and I thank you because you did. Are you still not happy with that? Minako I can't be a normal girl like you and maybe I'll never be! Why can't you understand that I'm different?" Rei snapped. Minako was speechless and tears started to fall down on her rosy cheeks.

'_I...made Rei-chan angry...She never wants to see me again!'_

Rei was surprised when Minako started crying silently. Did she say too much? This is the first time she made someone cry. Rei doesn't know what to do. Her eyes softened at the sobbing girl and slowly hugged Minako, rubbing her back gently. The blonde girl leaned her head on Rei's shoulder which made the archer blush.

"Ne, look...I'm really sorry. I easily lose my temper, and I wasn't able to control myself earlier...Don't cry, I never mean to shout at you..." Rei carefully said. She panicked when Minako did not reply and just continued crying.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this...I have never pampered anyone before.' _Rei thought.

"Minako...say something..." Rei gasped softly when she felt Minako's arms hug her waist.

"I just want to have fun with Rei-chan..." Minako whispered, her breath tickling Rei's neck.

"Alright I'll come just don't cry anymore 'kay?" The blonde girl looked up and nodded as she started wiping her tears.

"But Rei-chan, you really don't have to go with me if you don't want to. You wanted to rest right?"

"I changed my mind so don't make me change it again. Are we going or not?" Rei said as she continues to walk. Minako smiled widely.

"Rei-chan?"

"What?" Rei stopped and turned once again to the blonde. Minako is reaching her hand to the other girl.

"Hold hands...please?" Minako is smiling innocently.

'_Argh, for the love of-—why can't I resist this girl!?_ '

Rei walks back to grab Minako's hand and continue walking together out of the corridor, both of them blushing but not looking at each other. Haruka saw them on her way back, when Rei looked at her direction the sandy blonde girl gave a thumb up. Rei quickly turned her head away and mumbled something incoherent.

"Aren't you going to ask permission from Haruka-san or Michiru-san?" Minako asked.

"I'll just call them."

"Rei-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For being so kind."

"..."

'_I'm not sure if it's love that I'm feeling right now. But as long as I'm with Rei-chan, I'm fine just with that'_

--End of Chapter Seven--

--

(1) Kyudo-Way of Archery, term used for archery in Japan like Kendo, Judo etc.

(2) Muneate-The leather protector that female archers used so that the bow string won't hit the chest part.

(3) Yugake-The term for the glove archers wear to protect their hands and to avoid getting calluses. Yugake is a three-fingered glove which is commonly used in Kyudo. There is also a four fingered glove and it has a different term for it.

(4) Hassetsu-Is an eight-step process in Kyudo or the steps on what to do before you release the arrow in Japanese way.

_Source: Wiki_

I originally intended to update 'I'll Protect You' first but for some reason my ideas are more applicable in this story. But I'll update that soon. It's been forever since I last updated and I'm really sorry if I made you wait that long. Anyway, the usual, wrong grammars, spellings etc. so if anyone wants to do an edit that's okay. English is my second language so I'm not really good at it. Thank you once again for the readers and for keeping up with my stories. Hope that I have more time to finish them. Please R&R.

Ja! Have to daydream, want to daydream with me? :-D

Runie


End file.
